limelight
by frozen fragment
Summary: Seolah-olah mereka memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi satu, di bawah cahaya putih dan teriakan yang menggema di dalam live house. Musician!AU. IwaOi, slight several pairings. Warning inside. Enjoy. HAPPY IWAOI DAY! [04.01.2017]
1. Gravitasi

Iwaizumi Hajime, mahasiswa semester empat jurusan Teknik Elektro Universitas Tokyo, bekerja paruh waktu di live house sekitar Ikebukuro. Hitung-hitung, mengisi waktu luang di akhir pekan dan menambah uang saku bulanan.

Berkali-kali ia membalik lembaran booklet _live_ hari ini.

 _Haru-kou Digital Entertainment presents,_

" _Imagine you can fly!"_

 _Featuring KingofEDM, UshiWaka, DJ Bokutowl, Brain & Blood, tsuQ, Kenji and the gank, Dadchi, and alienSWAG!_

Dilihat darimanapun, nama panggung yang paling aneh ya alienSWAG. Dan orang itu pula yang paling Iwaizumi ketahui–ia benci fakta ini–dari keenam musisi yang ada di konser hari ini.

.

Disclaimer: Haikyuu - Haruichi Furudate, Lagu yang _dipakai_ disini _always_ _belongs to its respectful owner_

 _I own nothing but this_ fic :"3

.

limelight, a haikyuu! Fanfiction by yanaa

Warning: Musician!AU (atau Composer!AU), IwaOi, _college days_ , _contains Boys Love, alcoholism_ , _possibly OOC,_ istilah yang tidak dikaji mendalam, imajinasi penulis yang tidak tersampaikan, etc. _Definitely not a song fic. Please pay attention_ ;w;

 _Don't like, don't read. You've been warned. Proceed with your own risk._

.

 _Limelight (noun)_

 _1\. the focus of public attention_

 _2\. intense white light obtained by heating lime, formerly used in theatres_

.

Di balik itu terdapat seorang Oikawa Tooru (YA, pemilik nama panggung yang luar biasa keren, alienSWAG), komposer multitalenta yang tenar di web _soundmist_. Ciri khasnya adalah "menghancurkan segala aturan". Ia mengkombinasikan beberapa _genre_ dan instrumen yang cukup fenomenal bagi penikmat musik indie. Dia menguasai berbagai alat musik dan memberdayakan kemampuan itu dalam karya-karyanya. Akordion dan biola kerap disebut-sebut sebagai instrumen khas dari karya Oikawa. Ia dikenal gemar mengkombinasikan musik klasik dengan musik elektronik, bahkan dengan jenis _dubstep_. Beberapa kali musik bernuansa etnis dipadukan dengan _trance_ serta _symphonic._ Iwaizumi benci mengakuinya, tapi Oikawa memang menghasilkan karya yang luar biasa. Di satu sisi mengerikan, di sisi lain mengagumkan. Pada dasarnya jenis musik karya Oikawa bukan sesuatu yang ia minati–jujur saja ia mengantuk mendengar lagu klasik dengan instrumen biola apalagi piano. Tapi berkat karya-karya Oikawa, ia sadar instrumen dengan kesan " _high class_ " itu bisa diekspansi dan dikombinasikan dengan musik lain. Hasilnya pun tidak buruk.

Belakangan ini ia semakin tenar karena beberapa lagu karya Oikawa dibeli hak ciptanya oleh sebuah developer spesialis game musik.Meskipun belum pernah merilis album resminya, dia memiliki _followers_ yang banyak sekali. _One_ _man_ _show_ maupun konser bersama komposer _rhythm_ _game_ yang diadakan oleh developer selalu penuh oleh penggemar setianya. Begitu pula dengan hari ini.

Iwaizumi sudah berkali-kali melihat gerombolan _fangirl_ Oikawa–fanatik lebih tepatnya, karena mereka jauh lebih mengerikan dari fans musisi-musisi lain yang ada di konser hari ini–yang menyebut diri mereka _space colony_ tengah _bersliweran_ di daerah ticketing. Dirinya yang berjaga di area steril nan mutlak _STAFF ONLY_ berkali-kali pula mengalami intimidasi dari fans yang haus darah. Beberapa dari mereka mulai agresif mencari sosok setinggi 184cm yang dipuja-puja. Jangan salahkan Oikawa dan penampilannya yang memang menarik.

Sejujurnya Iwaizumi menolak–ya, menolak bahkan sebelum ia tau seperti apa Oikawa–untuk mengenal seseorang bernama Oikawa Tooru. Intuisinya berkata bahwa orang itu akan menghancurkan segalanya, bermakna denotasi ataupun konotasi. Namun, berkat diadakannya live concert yang melibatkan alienSWAG di live house tempatnya bekerja, mau tidak mau ia harus bertahan dengan gangguan. Terlebih lagi, ini adalah kali ketiga diadakannya konser–yang melibatkan Oikawa–di live house tempatnya bekerja. Entah mujur entah malang. Bagaimana kisah mula pertemuan mereka? Jangan tanya. Yang jelas buruk sekali.

Iwaizumi melihat sekelebat poni menyebalkan Oikawa–berada di salah satu barisan antrian masuk ke live house. Mengenakan topi berbentuk kepala alien dengan sepasang mata besar yang luar biasa aneh, kumis palsu, parka berwarna bronze, dan celana army yang membalut tiga per empat bagian kakinya. Orang itu sedang berkamuflase atau malah sedang mengorbankan diri, Iwaizumi terkekeh pelan.

"Ah, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi berdecih. Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Oikawa terus melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Sepenuhnya lupa jika ia sedang melebur ke dalam grup calon penonton konser.

"Yang benar saja. Itu alienSWAG!"

"Minggir! Aku mau minta tanda tangan!"

"Tolong terima hadiah dari kami!"

"Jangan dorong-dorong, sialan."

Iwaizumi menghela nafas, berjalan cepat ke arah Oikawa yang diserbu fans. Ia menarik tudung parka Oikawa dan menyeretnya sejauh mungkin. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan teriakan kesal para fans serta teriakan Oikawa yang kesakitan karena tercekik kerah pakaiannya yang ditarik secara kasar. Iwaizumi berhenti di tempat yang sekiranya tidak dapat dijangkau lagi oleh para fans, area mutlak panitia dan staff. "Dasar bodoh."

Oikawa terbatuk-batuk–yang tentu saja dibuat-buat–sambil mengelus lehernya yang tadi tercekik kerah. "Tanggung jawab. Aku tidak bisa ikut tampil. Leherku keseleo karena Iwa-chan barbar dan–"

Seketika pundaknya ditonjok Iwaizumi. Meninggalkan nyeri yang menghilang beberapa detik kemudian. "Aduh! Tidak jadi. Belikan aku air mineral, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi memang memasang wajah malas, tapi ia tetap menuruti keinginan si Raja Agung. Botol plastik dengan isi 600ml berpindah tangan.

"Iwa-chan sering-sering tertawa seperti tadi, deh. Pasti banyak yang naksir. _By the way_ , Iwa-chan cocok sekali pakai kaus itu." Ia menunjuk kaus lengan panjang berwarna teal yang dikenakan Iwaizumi—bisa dibilang seragam staff untuk live hari ini. Jangan lupa atribut lain, _nametag_ yang dikalungkan di lehernya.

Sejujurnya Iwaizumi tidak ingat kapan ia tertawa. Tapi biarlah kali ini Oikawa tak dapat tendangan ataupun tonjokan darinya. "Lebih baik kau memikirkan kamuflase yang lebih baik. Atau kau akan habis tergilas kerumunan fansmu yang mengerikan itu." Kumis palsu Oikawa ditarik paksa.

Oikawa meringis, sengaja memasang wajah ngambek, "memangnya Iwa-chan ibuku?"

Iwaizumi langsung menginjak kaki Oikawa sekuat yang ia bisa. "ADUH! Sakit, Iwa-chan. Kejamnya." Lalu nangis bombay.

"Hentikan drama menjijikkan itu. Sana, bukankah kau harus bergabung dengan musisi-musisi lain? Jangan buat dirimu lebih aneh dari nama panggungmu."

Oikawa memicingkan mata. Berkali-kali merapal kalau namanya itu keren. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tidak memprotes lagi.

Botol air mineral yang telah kosong dipindahtangankan kepada Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan, nanti nonton ya!"

Ia melarikan diri sebelum botol itu menyambit kepalanya.

.

Iwaizumi memang sudah terlibat dalam konser Oikawa sebanyak tiga kali. Tetapi ia belum pernah melihat sendiri live alienSWAG yang katanya fenomenal itu. Dirinya berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan di barisan paling belakang, dekat akses keluar masuk ruangan.

Konser hampir berakhir, sudah tujuh musisi (atau kelompok musisi) yang perform dan memeriahkan live. Tetapi Oikawa masih belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Barangkali dia sungguhan tak jadi tampil. Iwaizumi cukup tertarik dengan Brain & Blood. Mereka menyajikan musik rock, sedikit cadas tapi tidak ada _growl_ apalagi _scream_. Komposisi pembagian antara gitar, bass, dan drum seimbang. Serta sedikit bumbu musik ala orkestra. Entahlah, mungkin Iwaizumi jadi suka musik semacam itu karena invasi Oikawa.

"Yahoooo~ _Save the best for the last, right!_ "

Setelah lagu terakhir dari Brain & Blood, suara Oikawa bergema memenuhi hall. Tapi Oikawa tak berada dimanapun. _Ada suara tapi tanpa rupa._ Oikawa setan, ya.

Seluruh sumber cahaya mendadak mati. Selanjutnya kabut buatan memenuhi ruangan. Secercah cahaya kehijauan terlihat di bagian tengah panggung. Oikawa muncul setelah kabut buatan itu menipis. Kedua tangannya berada di pinggang. Cengiran super bangga lah menghiasi ekspresinya. Demi apapun, cahaya kehijauan itu berasal dari topi alien yang dikenakan Oikawa daritadi. _Glow in the dark alien hat?_ Oke, itu memang spektakuler dan beda dari yang lain. Emosi Iwaizumi berkecamuk; bingung, takjub, kaget, atau malah ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

Tak ada yang berubah dari penampilan Oikawa–ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Bahkan seseorang yang berambut hitam dengan style jambul seperti milik ayam menertawakannya keras-keras. Tawanya meledak karena Oikawa dan topinya yang luar biasa. Dengan kikuk Oikawa melepas topi kebanggaannya.

"Jahatnya _member_ Brain  & Blood yang satu ini." Oikawa buka suara. "Bukankah jambul ayammu itu lebih aneh daripada topi alienku?" Walau itu sebenarnya sindiran halus, seisi ruangan tertawa karenanya. Sebagian lagi teriakan histeris para fangirl.

Oikawa memasang _microphone_ jenis kondensor ke stand mic, "Tebak, lagu mana yang akan kumainkan."

Berbagai judul lagu karya Oikawa bersahut-sahutan. Iwaizumi hanya tau sedikit karyanya. Selagi penonton menerka lagu yang hendak dimainkannya, Oikawa mengalungkan kabel clip on ke lehernya.

" _Zannen,_ untuk yang menjawab selain lagu ini, maafkan aku~" diikuti dengan kedipan genit dan lidah yang terjulur. Ia maju ke bagian depan panggung, diikuti seorang wanita di belakangnya. Oikawa menenteng viola–hampir sama dengan biola, tapi memiliki range nada yang lebih rendah–di bahu kiri.

Oikawa mulai memainkan intro lagu, wanita yang mengekor pada Oikawa tadi adalah penyanyinya. Seisi hall hening.

Suara sopran memenuhi hall. Penonton dipaksa diam, terbawa dengan atmosfer lagu yang sesungguhnya. Gestur Oikawa luwes dan tetap terlihat gembira, sangat berlainan dengan makna lagu. Menuju bagian chorus, sempat terdengar jeritan fangirl–Oikawa ikut bernyanyi. _Range_ suara Oikawa memang tidak luas, tidak pula istimewa. Tapi ada satu ciri khas yang membuat suaranya terdengar amat indah. Tipikal suara kesayangan para kaum Hawa, ada aksen romantis di dalamnya.

Suasana yang dibangun Oikawa sangat kontras dengan suasana musisi-musisi yang sebelumnya didominasi oleh musik ceria dan bersemangat dan sejenisnya. Iwaizumi sendiri cukup kaget, orang macam apa yang bisa mengubah suasana dalam waktu singkat.

Lagu ditutup dengan falsetto dari penyanyi wanita. Penonton berteriak. Tepuk tangan pun mengikuti. Yang kemudian semakin menjadi-jadi setelah Oikawa menjentikkan jari. Sekarang dirinya berkutat dengan laptop dan meja besar dengan berbagai peralatan DJ. Headphone sengaja dipasang miring–hanya satu bagian yang terpasang di telinga.

" _Here we go, Magnolia!_ "

Lagu yang sama berputar kembali. Kali ini versi lengkap dengan musik elektronik yang menjadi ciri khas Oikawa. Walaupun Iwaizumi bukan tipe orang yang mengikuti pergembangan game musik, ia yakin lagu ini sulit dimainkan. Terlebih bagian dubstepnya.

Sejujurnya Oikawa memang sangat tidakburuk. Dan lagi-lagi Iwaizumi enggan mengakuinya, apalagi memberitahukannya kepada Oikawa.

.

Suasana perpustakan pusat Universitas Tokyo lebih padat dari biasanya. Sangat aneh, sejujurnya. Terlebih ini hari Senin. Cukup sulit mencari tempat lengang yang benar-benar tenang dari orang yang hanya sekedar menumpang koneksi _wifi_ perpustakaan. Iwaizumi menenteng beberapa buku tebal yang menjadi bahan referensi tugas kuliahnya. Segala pujian bagi dosen yang telah memberi waktu 24 jam untuk menyelesaikan tugas terkutuk itu.

Iwaizumi menuju bagian tenggara di lantai tiga perpustakaan. Tidak banyak terlihat orang yang lalu lalang maupun yang bergerombol dan mengobrol. Hanya ada dua orang di sisi meja yang bersebrangan dengan tempatnya berada. Salah satunya adalah perempuan yang mengenakan headset, sedang mengetik, koyo menempel di leher kanannya. Yang seorang lagi sedang membaca buku super tebal. Kacamata berbingkai magenta bertengger di hidungnya. Tunggu, gaya rambut itu sepertinya familiar...

"HAH, KAU!" Iwaizumi menuding sosok berkacamata yang tengah membalik halaman buku yang ia baca. Seketika itu pula ia refleks menutup mulutnya agar tak bersuara lebih banyak lagi. Yang merasa ditunjuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. Muncul ekspresi kaget yang serupa. "Iwa-chan!?"

Iwaizumi merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak langsung menghindar atau kabur begitu ia melihat Oikawa. Detik itu pula ia mengangkut tumpukan buku, lalu beranjak dari kursi. Oikawa pun menenteng buku tebal yang tadi dibacanya. Mengejar Iwaizumi dengan langkah yang tak kalah cepat. "Iwa-chan, tunggu! Kenapa kau lari!?"

Iwaizumi samasekali tidak menjawab apalagi menoleh. Ia terus menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai dasar. Tidak ada lagi suara yang menyebut panggilan memalukan. Ia berharap Oikawa sudah berhenti mengejarnya.

Berhubungan dengan Oikawa di dunia kerja saja sudah merepotkan. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus berhubungan dengan makhluk yang satu itu di dunia-dunia lainnya? _Hell no_. Lebih baik Iwaizumi pura-pura amnesia. Ia salah orang. Tidak ada makhluk bernama Oikawa Tooru yang terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo. Oke. Tidak ada.

Tumpukan buku tebal masih berada di pelukan. Misi selanjutnya adalah pergi ke bagian sirkulasi buku perpustakaan, ia terpaksa harus meminjam. Tadinya ia berniat menyelesaikan tugas yang luar biasa mengesalkan itu di perpustakaan. Sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot meminjam dan membawa pulang buku-buku itu. Lokasi tujuan berada di belokan selanjutnya, ujung koridor lantai dasar. Iwaizumi berbelok ke kiri, menukik tajam tanpa mengurangi langkahnya yang setengah berlari. Ia harus meminjam dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit. Ketentraman hidupnya dipertaruhkan pada beberapa menit ke depan. Walaupun ia sudah tau jika ketentramannya itu temporer, setidaknya ia tidak harus diganggu oleh makhluk bernama Oikawa Tooru selagi menjalani kehidupan perkuliahan. Tapi sepertinya takdir sedang ingin mempermainkannya.

Di tengah kebutuhannya untuk segera meminjam buku lalu pergi dari perpustakaan, antrian calon peminjam buku-buku perpustakaan mengular panjang sekali. Agaknya representatif dari kepadatan tidak biasa yang terjadi hari ini. Iwaizumi mengumpat, mau tidak mau ia harus mengantri. Dengan nafas tak beraturan ia berusaha tetap tenang dan memindai sekitar. Ia memilih barisan paling selatan yang dekat dengan tembok, berusaha menyamarkan keberadaan. Setidaknya ia belum melihat batang hidung Oikawa.

Hampir delapan menit Iwaizumi mengantri, tetapi Oikawa masih tidak muncul. Tanpa sadari ia menghela nafas, merasa sudah aman. Barangkali Oikawa kehilangan jejaknya, atau dipaksa berhenti oleh siapapun (tentu saja karena ingin berkenalan atau selfie bersama lah, kalau boleh). Baru kali ini Iwaizumi mensyukuri pesona menyebalkan dan _sex-appeal_ Oikawa.

Usai menyelesaikan segala prosedur peminjaman buku, Iwaizumi melenggang ke ruang loker. Ia mengambil kunci, mengeluarkan tas punggung, dan mengunci kembali loker tersebut. Salah satu buku ia jinjing karena kapasitas tasnya tidak mencukupi. Dari caranya berjalan, sangat terlihat bahwa Iwaizumi sedang senang, tentu saja karena ia tidak jadi tertimpa nasib sial sehingga ia tidak harus diganggu Oikawa. Iwaizumi menjejalkan secara asal Kartu Tanda Mahasiswa yang baru saja dipakai untuk keluar dari perpustakaan–

–itu siapa yang berdiri di satu-satunya jalan setapak dan akses ke perpustakaan?

"IWA-CHAAAN!"

Kepala Iwaizumi pening seketika.

Oikawa mengabaikan ponsel yang tadi digelutinya, melambaikan tangan dengan semangat ke arah Iwaizumi. Tentu saja Iwaizumi menolak membalas, ia mencoba _stay cool_ seperti tidak melihat apapun. Ia tidak pula berhenti saat sudah berada di radius tiga setengah meter dari lokasi Oikawa berdiri. Iwaizumi terus berjalan lurus sepanjang jalan setapak. Oikawa mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Sudah kuduga, kalau aku menunggu di pintu keluar, pasti aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Iwa-chan. Tak kusangka, ternyata kita satu kampus. Iwa-chan dari jurusan apa? Teknik mesin?" Oikawa melihat sekilas judul buku yang di bawa Iwaizumi; elektronika dan mekanika dasar.

"Bukan. Teknik Elektro."

"Kenal Makki?" Oikawa berusaha berjalan di sampingnya. Lalu ia menambahi, "Hanamaki Takahiro."

Iwaizumi tidak menjawab. Tapi senyum Oikawa makin melebar karena ia menangkap gelagat terkejut dari lawan bicara–searah–nya. "Berarti kita sepantaran. Dari reaksimu, sepertinya Iwa-chan bahkan mengenal Makki dengan baik."

 _Sebenarnya si alienSWAG ini siapa, datang dari planet mana?_

Selanjutnya Oikawa berceloteh panjang lebar. Iwaizumi tidak banyak memprotes kelakuan narsis dan kepedean yang biasanya Oikawa tampakkan. Yang jelas, Iwaizumi merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak pernah tau eksistensi kontroversional berwujud makhluk setinggi 184cm dengan kulit agak pucat dan gaya rambut yang menyebalkan.

Oikawa Tooru, mahasiswa semester empat jurusan Psikologi, berniat mengambil konsentrasi bidang Forensik. Anggota Dewan Perwakilan Mahasiswa di fakultasnya. Sekaligus Mahasiswa Berprestasi dari Fakultas Psikologi. Ketua Himpunan Mahasiswa Psikologi Universitas Tokyo. Aktif sebagai jurnalis koran kampus, yang sangat sering membahas isu-isu sensitif di universitas. Pernah dipanggil oleh Rektor karena menulis berita kritis yang mempertanyakan alasan rektor men- _drop out_ seorang mahasiswa karena menjadi aktivis humanis di luar kampus. Bukan hanya menulis berita tentang itu, Oikawa juga menggalang dukungan untuk mendesak rektor mencabut SK yang men- _drop out_ mahasiswa tersebut.

 _Ternyata Oikawa lebih silau di dunia nyata daripada dunia maya._ Iwaizumi merasa bodoh sekali karena sudah terlalu apatis terhadap mahasiswa fakultas lain, terutama dari keilmuan sosial dan humaniora. Ia memang sempat mendengar berita tentang mahasiswa yang melawan rektor. Tapi ia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Ia bahkan sempat berpikiran kalau mahasiswa itu kurang kerjaan, nekad, dan cari mati. Yang benar saja, si _pembelot_ itu adalah Oikawa. Mohon diulangi lagi, Iwaizumi merasa bodoh sekali.

.

Meski sudah memasuki tahun keduanya di universitas, hari itu adalah kali pertama Oikawa masuk ke ruang kelas Fakultas Teknik. Itu pun karena ia tidak direspon oleh Iwaizumi, tidak pula kebetulan bertemu lagi dengan Iwaizumi. Sehingga ia mencari jalan lain agar dapat kontak dengan si _uring-uringan_ yang satu itu. Di live house tempat Iwaizumi bekerja paruh waktu pun, katanya ia sudah tidak lagi bekerja disana. Ia hanya bekerja sampai live _Imagine you can fly!_ beberapa minggu lalu. Setelahnya kontak kerja sudah habis, pun Iwaizumi tidak berniat memperpanjang.

Saat Oikawa sampai di ambang pintu ruang kelas yang diberitahukan oleh Hanamaki, seseorang tergelak dengan parah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sungguhan datang ke sini, Oikawa."

Hanamaki memegangi perutnya yang kram karena tiba-tiba tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Matsukawa yang berada di sebelahnya memukul pelan punggungnya, tapi tawa Hanamaki tak kunjung reda. Oikawa memicingkan mata, "Apa, ha."

"Duduk dulu, lah. Sudah lama kita tak berkumpul bertiga," ujar Matsukawa. Karena merasa ia ada benarnya, Oikawa menurut.

"Mattsun masih nempel, ya, sama Makki." Keduanya mendadak terdiam, "seingatku kalian tidak satu jurusan. Mattsun Teknik Mesin, bukan?"

Matsukawa dan Hanamaki tidak merespon banyak, hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Enaknya bisa sekelas sama Iwa-chan. Aku jadi sedikit menyesal tidak memilih jurusan Teknik Elektro."

Dari tiga serangkai itu, memang hanya Oikawa yang memilih jurusan non-eksakta. Bukan karena ia tidak mampu lolos ke salah satu jurusan tersebut, tapi karena ada hal yang lebih menarik minatnya dibandingkan itu semua.

Hanamaki menendang kaki Oikawa, diikuti dengan sikutan Matsukawa. Sebenarnya ada apa antara Oikawa dan Iwaizumi? Mereka tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan cara Oikawa dan Iwaizumi dapat saling kenal.

"Bisa-bisanya bilang begitu. Kau sekarang bahkan bisa jadi mawapres, sedangkan aku dapat C+ saja sudah bagus. Dapat B keajaiban." Matsukawa menjitak pelan.

Hanamaki tergelak lagi, tapi tidak separah yang sebelumnya. "Aku terkejut kau dan Iwaizumi saling kenal. Kau tau, keesokan hari setelah kau bertemu Iwaizumi perpustakaan, seharian itu ia makin _badmood_. Kau apakan dia?"

Oikawa membuang muka, manyun karena jadi bahan tertawaan lagi, "sudahlah, dimana Iwa-chan sekarang?"

Sudah ngambek sepertinya, Hanamaki dan Matsukawa saling berpandangan. Lalu keduanya mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

"Kalau kau mencari Iwaizumi, kurasa ia sekarang berada di klubnya, atau di gym fakultas. Lebih baik kau cari di ruang klubnya dulu." terang Hanamaki. Seketika Oikawa kembali sumringah.

Mereka berpisah setelah Matsukawa menjelaskan denah kasar gedung D Fakultas Teknik. Tidak menunggu lama, Oikawa sudah menjelajahi lebih lanjut. Ia memasang senyum yang biasanya. Banyak perempuan dari fakultas ini yang takluk akan pesonanya. Berkali-kali Oikawa merasa harus merespon mereka. Sampai ia lupa belum bertanya di klub apa yang Iwaizumi ikuti. Kepalang tanggung untuk kembali ke lantai enam, ia mencari Iwaizumi dari ruang ke ruang. Lagipula gedungnya tidak sebesar yang ia kira.

Pintu demi pintu ia singgahi, ia menginterupsi beberapa rapat internal karena anggotanya jadi salah fokus. Entah yang keberapa kalinya Oikawa sudah memasang senyum mautnya agar dimaafkan. Teringat pesan dari Hanamaki, _"Jangan kaget dan jangan mengagetkan."_

Terlepas dari ketidakmengertiannya terhadap konteks himbauan Hanamaki, ia tetap mencari dengan cara yang mencolok. Ia memutuskan tidak terlalu memikirkan maksud Hanamaki. Ini sudah lantai kedua, ruang keduapuluh yang sudah diceknya. Tetapi ia tetap belum berhasil menemukan Iwaizumi.

Tadinya Oikawa bermasud menghentikan pencarian di gedung klub, berpindah ke gym fakultas. Tetapi ia samar-samar dapat mendengar suara petikan senar gitar dari ruangan paling ujung yang belum diperiksanya. Tentu saja Oikawa tertarik mencari tau.

Orang yang dicarinya memang berada di ruangan itu.

Iwaizumi memangku sebuah gitar akustik. Cahaya senja berpendar temaram dari jendela bertirai tebal. Dari celah kecil pintu ruang klub–disulap menjadi studio seadanya–yang tidak dikunci, Oikawa hanya bisa melihat dengan _angle_ tiga per empat belakang. Wajah Iwaizumi tidak tampak jelas, tapi Oikawa tau ia sangat bersemangat–dengan jelas tampak dari caranya memainkan gitar.

Oikawa memang tidak mahir memainkan gitar, tapi ia tau mana yang memang memiliki _skill_ tinggi dan mana yang hanya asal-asalan main.

Iwaizumi jelas bukan tipe yang asal-asalan. Tanpa melihat caranya bermain, Oikawa sudah yakin bahwa Iwaizumi amat mahir bermain gitar. Seorang pemula tidak mungkin dapat melakukan teknik seperti itu. Tanpa sadar Oikawa semakin melangkah maju. Pintu berderit, Iwaizumi spontan menghentikan permainannya. Oikawa masih belum sadar jika dirinya ketahuan mencuri-dengar. Ia tak bergeming, berada beberapa meter di depan Iwaizumi.

"Oi."

Di menit keempat, Oikawa masih mematung. Ia masih menerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Semakin gagal paham, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya memang kau, lah, Kusoikawa."

"I-I-Iwa-chan nggak marah?" Oikawa ragu tapi ia tetap masuk ke studio darurat itu. Ia memilin ujung jaket yang dikenakannya.

Iwaizumi tersenyum simpul. Ia menepuk pelan kursi kayu penuh stiker _random_ disebelahnya, "Anggap saja aku sedang baik hati. Aku tidak akan bertanya caramu tau dan sampai di tempat ini."

Mereka membicarakan tentang gitar dan musik hingga petang hari.

.

"Aku dapat alamat apartemenmu dari Makki." Oikawa nyengir tanpa dosa. Kerutan di dahi Iwaizumi makin bertambah. Terkutuklah Hanamaki Takahiro dan relasi masa SMAnya dengan Oikawa. Cukup sudah campur tangan Hanamaki dalam merusak ketentraman hidupnya–ia tau Hanamaki hanya sedang mencari hiburan tambahan.

Oikawa menerobos masuk apartemen setelah melepas sepatu. Ia asal meletakkan ranselnya di lantai ruang tengah. Iwaizumi terlalu malas untuk kesal. Ia memilih membiarkan Oikawa menilik detail apartemennya.

Iwaizumi memiliki apartemen yang luas. Banyak ruangan, ia yakin harga sewanya mahal atau Iwaizumi memang banyak uang. Penataannya rapi, tak ada barang-barang bergeletakan dimana-mana. Kebanyakan furnitur minimalis. Hiasan dinding di ruang tengah sangat menarik perhatian Oikawa–berbagai foto Iwaizumi, dari zaman kanak-kanak hingga foto kelulusannya di SMA.

Sofa beludru ada di dekat foto-foto Iwaizumi. Laptop merah yang masih menyala berada di lantai. Memutar lagu-lagu band visual kei dengan berbagai aliran musik. Kertas-kertas berukuran A2 dan A3 berserakan di atas-bawah meja. Oikawa mendapati beberapa kaleng minuman keras di atas meja kaca. Samar-samar memang tercium bau alkohol. Oikawa baru sadar, atmosfer disini berat sekali.

Mulanya ia duduk di sofa. Iwaizumi pergi ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa makanan. Oikawa yang masih penasaran mulai menjelajahi apartemen Iwaizumi seenaknya. Ia membuka tiap ruangan yang pintunya tertutup, termasuk kamar Iwaizumi. Ia melongok sedikit, lalu menutupnya kembali–setidaknya masih merasa bahwa kamar itu memang tempat yang privat.

"Oikawa, aku tidak–" Iwaizumi yang memegang beberapa bungkus makanan melongo di tempat. Oikawa tidak ada di ruang tengah. Segera ia asal menjatuhkan bungkusan makanan. Ia mendapati Oikawa berada di ambang pintu tempat sakral–

"...Iwa-chan punya studio musik sendiri?"

–dan tamatlah riwayat rahasia-rahasianya.

Tak perlu melihat langsung, dari punggungnya saja ia tau Oikawa terlampau antusias. Matanya pasti berbinar senang. Terutama saat ia tau ada synthesizer di bagian pojok. Bersebelahan dengan amplifier.

"Jangan sentuh apapun," tegasnya. Wajah berbinar Oikawa memudar seketika. Berganti dengan ekspresi kesal sekaligus kecewa, mencibir, "Iwa-chan pelit sekali. Kau punya synthesizer sebagus ini tapi tidak boleh digunakan."

 _Rolling eyes_. Iwaizumi menarik paksa lengan Oikawa. Ia harus dijauhkan dari tempat keramat itu. Berkali-kali Oikawa meronta minta dilepaskan. Akhirnya diam begitu melihat bungkusan yang berceceran di lantai ruang tengah. Salah satunya adalah roti susu. Oikawa membuang muka. "Aku tidak akan diam hanya dengan disuap roti susu. Aku takkan jatuh ke perangkapmu, Iwa-chan!"

Sejatinya ia tetap duduk lalu mengunyah roti susu itu. Iwaizumi tidak pernah tau jika Oikawa sangat suka roti susu. Ini murni ketidaksengajaan, Iwaizumi geli dengan sifat alien satu ini.

"Mengoceh saja sesukamu." Ia mencari sesuatu dari rak penuh buku. Lalu melemparkan sebuah CD yang masih lengkap dengan segelnya. Oikawa mengerutkan dahi. "Apa ini."

Oikawa menyobek segel, sambil tetap mengunyah roti, ia memasukkan kepingan disk ke DVD-RW laptop Iwaizumi. Selagi menunggu laptop memroses data, Oikawa mengambil headphone kesayangan yang tergeletak di samping ranselnya. _File explorer_ menampilkan isi CD, file berformat .FLAC sejumlah tujuh. Tanpa pikir panjang, Oikawa memutar file-file tersebut. Playlist Iwaizumi ia hapus seennaknya. Oikawa duduk tanpa banyak bergerak selama hampir limabelas menit.

Iwaizumi memerhatikan Oikawa yang masih terlihat bingung. Lalu ia mengutarakan kalimat yang membuat Oikawa memasang ekspresi super dungu. "Itu bandku. Kurasa itu belum pantas disebut _mini album_."

Oikawa yang mulanya termenung–ia berusaha menerka maksud Iwaizumi menyuruhnya mendengarkan musik metalcore–berubah jadi super antusias (lagi), "JADI, KAU BAHKAN SUDAH PERNAH MASUK DAPUR REKAMAN? Baik. Jelaskan ini semua pada Oikawa-san."

"Seperti yang sudah kau dengar tadi, itu bandku. Sudah disband hampir setahun, sih." Oikawa menyimak tanpa balasan yang kentara. Headphone masih tetap terpasang, memutar lagu-lagu band Iwaizumi dengan volume yang lebih kecil dari sebelumnya.

"Aku gitarisnya. Sekaligus _songwriter_ dan _arranger_ ," ia berhenti sejenak untuk membuka kaleng minuman beralkohol kadar menengah untuk kali ketiga, "kurasa aku rindu bermusik. Aku bahkan tidak sadar saat kau tempo hari mendengarkanku bermain gitar."

"Iwa-chan, jangan bergantung pada minuman beralkohol. Bukannya jadi _stress-relief_ malah jadi penyakit. Kau sudah minum berapa kaleng, ha? Mau mati muda ya." Oikawa melirik ke arah dua kaleng minuman keras yang isinya sudah kosong. Iwaizumi tak acuh. Isi kaleng ketiga tandas separuh bagian.

Banyak hal yang menjadi pertanyaan bagi Oikawa. Tapi sepertinya ia malah memilih urutan pertanyaan yang paling salah. "Kenapa disband? Iwa-chan _senang_ bermusik."

Rahang Iwaizumi tampak mengeras. Ia tidak langsung menjawab. Oikawa agaknya merasa bersalah telah bertanya.

Iwaizumi tidak merespon. Ia sudah menghabiskan likuid alkohol yang tersisa. Pun Iwaizumi masih terlihat tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Oikawa.

"Iwa–"

Tawa sarkastis. Iwaizumi berusaha menstabilkan gelombang emosi. Tak sedih, tak kecewa, tak kesal, "Kami disband karena aku sudah tak lagi memenuhi interpretasi mereka. Ya, kau tau lah. Sedikit baku hantam. Pada dasarnya jenis musik yang dianut bandku samasekali tak kusukai. Blues-rock, mananya yang serupa dengan lagu yang sedang kau dengarkan? Bagiku mereka hanya senang-senang yang bahkan tidak menyenangkan."

Sejujurnya Iwaizumi hanya merasa inferior. Ketidakmampuannya memenuhi keinginan rekan segrup agaknya memberikan tekanan mental yang dalam. Ia meninggalkan keyboard, synthesizer, bass, dan gitar yang sehari-hari menjadi temannya. Debu tipis melapisi beberapa sudut meskipun Iwaizumi rajin membersihkan studio mininya. Setiap kali melihat studionya, semakin ia merasa tak pantas. Betapapun Iwaizumi ingin melupakan dunia itu, tetap tidak mungkin. Perjuangan membeli gitar pertama saat akhir Sekolah Dasar, jarinya yang jadi kapalan dan terluka parah karena belajar teknik-teknik dan _fingering_ , lagu pertama yang dibuatnya, penampilan pertama di atas panggung, semua. Meski luka yang tertoreh sangat dalam, Iwaizumi dengan sadar mengakui. Ia tidak bisa lepas dari musik, dunia yang selalu dicintainya, yang memberinya arti dan pengakuan keberadaan.

"Iwa-chan idealis sekali ya." Tanpa sadar, ia mengutarakan isi pikirannya. Iwaizumi jadi lebih murung. Oikawa tidak bisa menahan diri, telapak tangannya berlabuh di puncak kepala Iwaizumi. Di luar dugaannya, rambut cepak yang terlihat kaku itu luar biasa halus, setidaknya dalam persepsi Oikawa.

"Idealis bukan berarti buruk, Iwa-chan. Aku sendiri tidak pernah membentuk band, jadi aku tidak tau sulitnya menyamakan ideologi. Menurutku, Iwa-chan luar biasa. Kau tidak terpengaruh dengan orang lain, tetap mengejar mimpimu sendiri."

Iwaizumi terdiam. Berbagai emosinya masih berkecamuk. Oikawa sudah tidak lagi mengelus puncak kepalanya. Sejujurnya, sentuhan itu terasa nyaman.

Nafasnya berangsur stabil kembali. Apakah itu sesuatu yang normal, membiarkan seseorang yang baru kau ketahui kurang dari duapuluh minggu menyentuhmu seolah-olah itu hal yang biasa dilakukannya? Oikawa samasekali tidak memberikan petuah-petuah atau kalimat sesakti para motivator di televisi. Menyebalkan sekali, beban mental yang menghantui selama setahun belakangan seperti tidak pernah ada artinya. Iwaizumi tidak pernah tau, dihargai itu bisa melalui hal seringan ini. Semoga dia tidak mendengar suara degupan jantung yang kian lama kian lantang.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti heavy metal atau sejenisnya sih. Tapi menurutku, musik karya Iwa-chan sungguh kompleks! Apa ini? Ada bagian yang nge- _Swing_? Atau nge- _Jazz_? Sayangnya tidak terkenal. Mungkin karena Iwa-chan dan personel band lainnya kurang tampan. Setidaknya tidak setampan Oikawa-san."

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Iwaizumi. Oikawa tidak sadar ia menahan nafas selama beberapa detik. Tangan besar itu mengacak surai coklatnya. Ia terperangah saat suara tawa yang sangat pelan lolos dari belahan bibir itu. Oikawa mematri setiap detailnya, alis tebal Iwaizumi yang tidak lagi menukik tajam, kedua matanya yang terpejam, setitik air mata yang gagal ditahan. Tanpa sadar, Oikawa mencengkram pergelangan tangan Iwaizumi. Spontan mengutarakan kalimat yang bahkan tidak sempat ia pikirkan dengan benar.

"Jadilah partner kolaborasiku, Iwa-chan. Aku suka caramu memainkan gitar, terlebih dirimu."

.

Daku mendengarkan lagu-lagu di bawah ini sepanjang bikin fiksi, bisa dibilang _dipakai_ di fiksi ini. Sangat direkomendasikan mendengarkan sambil membaca. Cari di yutub, gugling, atau soundkloud ya. Berikut ini listnya:

Gate of Expectancy - Nocturnal Moonrise. Nggak benar-benar muncul di fiksi ini sih. Tapi itu yang daku pakai buat mendeskripsikan musiknya Kuroo dkk, alias Brain & Blood.

M2U feat. Guriri - Magnolia (unplugged version). Yang pertama kali dibawakan Oikawa setelah dia nongol dengan ajaibnya, versi yang gaada dubstepnya. Sungguh terasa feelsnya :""""

M2U feat. Guriri - Magnolia (original version atau deemo version). Penampilan kedua yang dibawakan Oikawa. Versi ini merupakan versi ori yang full dubstep. Setelah syahdu-syahduan jadi ajeb-ajeban(?)

Depapepe - This Way dan A Passion Melancholic. Pas pertama kalinya Oikawa nggak sengaja tau kalau Iwaizumi juga bermusik. Iwaizumi dan gitar itu samting, fetish authornya banget.

Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas - Just Awake atau Cast Your Shell. Lagu bandnya Iwaizumi yang didengerin Oikawa. FALILV paling cocok dengan imajinasi daku tentang 'band tidak ideal' versinya Iwaizumi. Basically, lagunya FALILV yang manapun bisa jadi contoh lagu bandnya Iwaizumi di fiksi ini.

Lagu-lagu karya M2U, yang mana saja, _bcoz I described Oikawa as M2U (but as famous as_ Skrillex _or_ Hardwellwwwwww _)._ Biar lebih dapet feelsnya(?) Bisa cari di akun soundkloud m2ustudio. Disarankan; PandorA, Masquerade, Wicked Fate, Myosotis, Stellar, dll (bisa-bisa daku sebutin semua judul) :"3

.

(Jangan khawatir, ini tbc kok, bukan end)

Ciao! Bulan lalu daku post fiksi IwaOi, sekarang IwaOi lagi ;w;

...sebenernya daku nulis apaan ;_; Niatannya bikin IwaOi jadi anak band. Lha kok malah jadi komposer musik di rhythm game :"D Honestly, i regret nothing. Daku nulisnya enjoy banget, walau kesusahan bikin roman (buat chapter depan), daku usahakan sebisa daku ;w;

Daku menghabiskan waktu sekitar sebulan buat nulis ini. Awalnya mau dibikin oneshot. Daku udah nulis sepanjang 7k tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau bisa selesai di 8k, akhirnya daku pecah jadi dua bagian. Daku takut readers pada kebosanan maraton baca fic sepanjang sekitar 10k :"3 Daku usahakan nggak PHP. Bagian dua udah setengah jalan, kok. Paling telat diupload dua minggu lagi. Authornya mau ulangan akhir semester juga ;_;

Bakal di-cross post di AO3, dengan cover yang berbeda~ _(:"3

Hari ini SBMPTN, kan (yaiyalah, makanya lu bisa libur). Semangat buat yang masih berjuang melalui tes perguruan tinggi. Semoga dapat hasil yang terbaik~ Selamat UKK juga buat kalian ;w;

Sekian ocehan daku. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~ Silahkan tinggalkan jejak, ya ;w; Kasih tau daku mana yang ga sreg atau apa. Terima kasih~

.

.

16.05.30 | white poppies, yanaa


	2. Destinasi Pertama

Rasanya sulit untuk memulai kembali. Memang beban terberatnya sudah hancur lebur. Tapi masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam diri Iwaizumi. Meski ia sudah berkali-kali mengisi semua kolom di laman registrasi akun soundmist, ia bahkan tidak sanggup menekan tombol _sign up_.

Oikawa menerobos masuk ke apartemen, dengan semangat ia menyodorkan ponsel pintarnya. "Iwa-chan! Aku sudah membuat akun soundmist untuk Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, Oikawa nyengir lebar. Ia memberi _peace_ _-_ _sign_ andalannya. "Hehe, aku tidak sabar ingin tau musik seperti apa yang akan diposting oleh Iwa-chan."

Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Oikawa serius ingin bermusik bersamanya. Tapi begitu ia mengetahui Oikawa yang... Entahlah, mungkin itu hanya salah satu petunjuk dari intuisi si observan ulung. Ia samasekali tidak pernah mengutarakan kesulitannya untuk membuat akun soundmist lalu mulai bermusik lagi. Saat ini, keraguan Iwaizumi runtuh total.

"Tentu saja, _following_ dan _followers_ Iwa-chan yang pertama haruslah alienSWAG yang fenomenal ini."

Iwaizumi memukul pelan bahu Oikawa. Terdiam menatap layar ponsel. Terdiam melihat profil akun soundmist yang kini menjadi miliknya. _Username_ yang dibuat Oikawa benar-benar tak pernah terpikir (lagi) di benaknya.

BusyBeetle.

.

Disclaimer: Haikyuu - Haruichi Furudate, Lagu yang _dipakai_ disini _always belongs to its respectful owner_

 _I own nothing but this_ fic :"3

.

Warning: Musician!AU(atau Composer!AU), IwaOi, _college days_ , _contains Boys Love, alcoholism_ , _possibly OOC,_ istilah yang tidak dikaji mendalam, imajinasi penulis yang tidak tersampaikan, etc. _Definitely not a song fic. Please pay attention_ ;w;

Note: Direkomendasikan mendengarkan dua lagu ini; Landscape by Low Pass dan juga 800nm by Another Infinity (Ryu* x Starving Trancer) sebelum membaca. Silahkan cari di yutub, pakai keyword 800nm jubeat prop dan Landscape cytus. Dalam imajinasi daku, kurang lebih seperti itulah musik yang dikomposisi oleh Iwa-chan.

.

limelight, a Haikyuu! fanfiction by yana

bagian dua

 _Don't like, don't read. You've been warned. Proceed with your own risk._

.

Iwaizumi mulai menulis lagu. Kali ini sudah tidak ada tuntutan atau pemaksaan ideologi yang selama ini membuatnya depresi.

Tidak sulit membiasakan diri dengan kegiatan yang memang sebenarnya sangat dia nikmati ini. Walaupun sudah lebih dari setahun ia tidak pernah lagi melakukannya, Iwaizumi berhasil kembali menemukan kesenangan (terkadang juga tekanan, antusias, stress) yang ditimbulkan dari aktivitas itu. Dirinya sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati kegiatan ini terasa lebih menyenangkan–jauh lebih menyenangkan–dari kali terakhir saat ia melakukannya.

Iwaizumi menulis di kelas, di kamar, di studio, di kafe, dimanapun. Ia terkadang melakukan sesuatu kebiasaan baru dalam menulis lagu; jika keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk menulis, ia akan menggumamkan nada itu dan merekamnya dengan ponsel.

Semua kegiatan-menulis-lagu itu terlihat normal. Iwaizumi terlihat sama dengan teman-temannya yang lain; menulis, berkutat dengan kertas atau buku atau ponsel. Tapi perubahan aktivitas Iwaizumi tak luput dari pengamatan dua teman baiknya.

Matsukawa menatap dalam diam, memberi isyarat. Hanamaki balas melirik ke arahnya. _Iwaizumi sedang menulis lagu?_

Mereka berdua ingat betul bagaimana Iwaizumi menjauhi dunia musik dalam waktu setahun ini. Memang dia sesekali masih bermusik _bebas_ , bersama teman-teman di klub musiknya. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Keduanya juga masih sangat mengingat hari dimana Iwaizumi menjadi pucat pasi, berteriak dengan berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk, lalu menghilang beberapa hari dari perkuliahan.

Matsukawa dan Hanamaki memang tidak pernah benar-benar _sharing_ tentang musik dengan Iwaizumi. Sayangnya kedua temannya itu selalu memperhatikannya. Iwaizumi sangat menggemari dunia musik, perasaannya pada voli tidak bisa disamakan dengan itu. Jika voli adalah udara, maka musik adalah _apa_ yang dapat membuatnya bernafas.

Samar sekali, ada kilau di kedua iris hijau teduh Iwaizumi. Tipis sekali, tapi jika diperhatikan dengan baik, kilau itu merubah seluruh yang tampak di wajahnya. Antusiasme itu jarang sekali terlihat, begitu pula dengan ia yang tanpa sadar menjulurkan sedikit ujung lidahnya. Dahinya berkerut, guratan yang berbeda dengan saat ia kesal atau serius (dan kesulitan) mengerjakan soal ujian.

Hanamaki dan Matsukawa menyadari, mereka sudah terlalu banyak mengamati. Sekarang saatnya mereka tau apa yang sebenarnya _sudah_ terjadi. Tanpa banyak berunding, keduanya berjalan mendekati Iwaizumi yang duduk di dekat tembok, baris kedua.

Matsukawa berdehem keras, Iwaizumi menoleh sambil mencoba menyembunyikan lembaran kertas bertuliskan not balok. Hanamaki terus menatap ke arah lembaran yang diselipkan paksa ke dalam binder. Matsukawa melakukan hal yang sama.

Iwaizumi mulanya tidak ingin membagi apapun pada Matsukawa dan Hanamaki. Tapi setelah ditatap selama bermenit-menit, Iwaizumi merasa risih–dan menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena terlalu transparan dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dan terlalu mudah dibaca.

Dagu bertumpu pada punggung tangan, sengaja menyeringai tipis sebelum mulai buka suara, "Kalian sudah tau, kan? Aku tidak tau harus kesal atau senang."

Hanamaki gagal menahan diri agar tidak tertawa, Matsukawa memasang seringai puas. "Aku tidak menyangka, awalnya hanya ingin membagi kesengsaraan. Bagaimana rasanya mengenal Oikawa Tooru?"

"Dia bohong. Sebenarnya hanya bosan dan ingin cari hiburan. Reaksimu pasti luar biasa, secara kami sudah mengenal kalian. Benar-benar dua orang yang ditakdirkan bertemu." Matsukawa memegangi perutnya yang kena sikutan maut Hanamaki.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terima kasih kepada biro Mak Comblang Hanamaki Takahiro," dengan sengaja memutus kalimatnya, "dan Matsukawa Issei."

"Aku tidak sabar melihat Oikawa menarik paksa kau yang tak bisa berkutik, seperti medan magnet–"

"–atau malah gravitasi."

Ketiga orang itu tergelak setelah saling berkirim candaan sarkastis. Instan berhenti ketika ekspresi di wajah Iwaizumi tidak lagi seperti orang konstipasi.

"Yah, banyak hal yang terjadi..." kedua alisnya sengaja dinaikkan, "Tapi, ya, aku benar-benar _sudah_ baik-baik saja."

Hanamaki melompat, memeluk Iwaizumi dengan erat. Matsukawa meninju bahunya sambil bergumam senang. Tidak ada yang tau, betapa bersyukurnya mereka. Mantan kapten tim voli mereka saat zaman SMA ternyata bisa berguna. Hanamaki diam-diam akan mengirimi paket berisi beberapa buah roti susu ke apartemen mantan kaptennya itu.

.

Oikawa berkata kepadanya. Jika ia ingin meniti jalur yang sama dengan Oikawa, maka ia harus rela mencari dan mencoba mengirim _entry_ karyanya ke berbagai developer rhythm game. _Literally_ , berbagai. Yang artinya ia harus mengesampingkan perbedaan bahasa, etnis, atau batas negara. Itu masih sebagian kecil dari masalah yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Yang terburuk adalah jika harus menghadiri live bersama komposer lain di negeri yang lain pula. Kau harus pergi ke negeri asing. _Tapi setidaknya kita sekarang hidup di era yang serba praktis, sehingga karya itu tidak harus dikirim dalam bentuk fisik_. Itu kutipan dari Oikawa yang paling diingatnya.

Iwaizumi tidak peduli. Ini kali ketiga Iwaizumi mengirim karyanya. Pun ini menjadi kali ketiga karyanya gagal masuk list lagu yang akan dipublikasikan melalui rhythm game mereka. Iwaizumi tau, tidak ada yang salah dengan ini.

Tidak semua _orang_ bisa menerima sisi idealisnya. Ia masih bersikeras untuk tidak mengikuti sesuatu yang populer, atau sesuatu yang mainstream, atau sesuatu yang _biasanya_ disukai audiens.

Iwaizumi bersikukuh mempertahankan _basic_ musiknya, rock. Sulit untuk dideskripsikan karena tidak umum. Bukan alternative rock, bukan pula slow rock apalagi pop rock. Musik yang biasa ada di rhythm game, tidak pernah jauh dari EDM. Iwaizumi juga gemar musik elektronik, tapi belum tergerak untuk membuat karya yang full-EDM.

Wajar saja jika belum ada yang menerima karyanya–lebih tepatnya belum menerima kehadirannya di kancah permusikan game. Iwaizumi baru tiga minggu yang lalu memposting karya di akun soundmist. _Fairly unnoticed_ , Oikawa berkali-kali mengulangi kalimat, " _Diamond on the rock"_ , sejujurnya itu terlalu berlebihan baginya.

Jemarinya mengelus permukaan keyboard. Melirik lelah ke arah peralatan tempurnya. Komputer _hi-end_ dengan dual-monitor berukuran 21inch, _sound recorder,_ dan yang terakhir software yang biasa digunakannya untuk _composing_ dan _arranging_. Itu baru sebagian kecil. Peralatan lazim yang digunakan untuk DJ-ing, berbagai alat musik, segala yang berhubungan dengan EDM miliknya berada di studio. Iwaizumi dengan senang hati berkutat dengan itu semua.

Sayangnya, ia sedang melalui proses akhir setelah composing dan recording, yaitu arranging. Iwaizumi paling ogah berurusan dengan arrangement. Ribet, dan agak malas mengulang-ulang pekerjaan. Mungkin hal pertama yang harus dicantumkan dalam perjanjian kolaborasi antara Iwaizumi dan Oikawa adalah ketersediaan Oikawa untuk melakukan _hampir_ semua arrangement.

Tidak harus terburu-buru. Dia tidak sedang _desperate_ mencari pekerjaan. Iwaizumi lebih senang dirinya diterima apa adanya daripada ia harus mengikuti _demand_. Walaupun gitar bukan instrument yang umum dipadukan dengan EDM, Iwaizumi bersikukuh mempertahankan itu sebagai ciri khas.

Penat, Iwaizumi memilih berhenti melanjutkan aransemen. Menyimpan proyeknya, aplikasi itu lalu ditutup. Iwaizumi beralih membuka browser, mengetik url ke situs media sosial facebuk. Monitor ditatap bosan, jari telunjuknya terus men- _scroll_ beranda facebuk tanpa menaruh minat.

Gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah _sponsored post._

Open submission _! Jika ingin karya kalian dikenal di seluruh dunia, jangan ragu untuk mengirim karya kalian kepada_ C4neko _. Kirimkan sampel,_ full-length _, judul, beserta BPM ke submission sebelum tanggal 31 Desember. Karya yang terpilih akan dipublikasikan lewat_ rhythm game 'Dynamic' _pada update berikutnya!_

Senyum di wajah Iwaizumi merekah. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, ia membuka tab baru di browsernya. Tanpa ragu, ia memilih dua dari tiga karyanya yang sebelum ini gagal masuk game musik developer lain.

Bolehlah ia disebut egosentris. Secara subjektif, dari tiga lagu, dua lagu itu memang yang paling disukainya. Judulnya, _Landscape_ dan _800nm_.

Tombol shutdown diklik ketika email sudah terkirim.

.

Iwaizumi sedang bengong di balkon apartemennya, memandangi Tokyo yang mulai diselimuti salju. Ia nyaris menumpahkan kaleng bir yang sedang digenggamnya ketika ponselnya berdering berkali-kali. Merutuk sebelum mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana.

Oikawa mengirimi banyak pesan melalui L1N3. Sesaat layar ponselnya nge- _freeze_ , lagi-lagi merutuk. Simpang tiga muncul di pelipisnya,Oikawa mengirim puluhan stiker, benar-benar kurang kerjaan. Lebih kurang kerjaan lagi, Iwaizumi men- _scroll_ seluruh pesan Oikawa. Iwaizumi masih belum _ngeh_ , seluruh stikernya bertema sama; memberi ucapan selamat dan gembira dan sebagainya.

Pesan Oikawa yang terakhir adalah sebuah video. Hasil _screen-record_ dari ponsel milik Oikawa. Menampilkan _user-interface_ dan _gameplay_ futuristik yang didominasi warna hitam dan hijau toska. Iwaizumi menyimpulkan, itu berasal dari sebuah rhythm game. Yang tidak diyakininya, Iwaizumi mendengar dua lagu karyanya saat memutar video itu.

 _Hajime Iwaizumi_ :  
JANGAN KIRIM SPAM STIKER  
Dan  
Apa itu, Kusoikawa?

 _Tooru*Oikawa:  
_ Ah, Iwa-chan ini tidak seru  
Tentu saja harus pakai banyak stiker  
AKHIRNYA, IWA-CHAN!  
INI LUAR BIASA

 _Hajime Iwaizumi:  
_ Hah

 _Tooru*Oikawa:  
_ Otak Iwa-chan yang pas-pasan itu nggak bisa mencerna informasi dengan baik ya

 _Hajime Iwaizumi:  
_ Berikan aku alamat tempat tinggalmu, kuhajar kau sekarang juga

 _Tooru*Oikawa:  
_ Iwa-chan nggak usah pakai modus deh. Pengen ketemu ya bilang aja =P

 _Hajime Iwaizumi:  
_ KUBUNUH KAU

 _Tooru*Oikawa:  
How brute_, Iwa-chan  
Tidak boleh pakai kekerasan, nanti kuadukan sebagai KDRT lho

 _Hajime Iwaizumi:  
_ Ah sudahlah  
 _Simply block_ Tooru*Oikawa _'s L1N3 account_

 _Tooru*Oikawa:  
JANGAN  
OKE KUBERITAU_

Iwaizumi tidak membalas, hanya menunggu Oikawa yang sedang mengetik penjelasan.

 _Tooru*Oikawa:  
_ Dua lagu Iwa-chan, Landscape dan 800nm, diterima oleh c4neko!  
BERHASIL, IWA-CHAN!  
Kalau nggak percaya, silahkan download versi terbaru game Dynamic  
aku berani bertaruh, Iwa-chan bahkan nggak tau gamenya

 _Hajime Iwaizumi:  
_ Oi, kuberitau ya  
Tidak usah sampai berbohong demi menghiburku

 _Tooru*Oikawa:  
_ IWA-CHAN  
AKU  
SERIUS  
Iwa-chan nggak nge-cek email ya?

 _Hajime Iwaizumi:  
_ Jadi, ini sungguhan?  
Bukannya deadlinenya 31 Desember?

 _Tooru*Oikawa:  
_ Harus kubilang berapa ratus kali, Iwa-chan  
AH LUAR BIASAaaaa  
Dimajukan jadi 1 Desember karena entry sudah terlalu banyak.

Iwaizumi terdiam. Ia menahan diri agar tidak berteriak. Sudah lama sekali sejak dirinya merasa sesenang ini. Berkali-kali menggigit bibirnya demi meredam senyum lebar.

 _Tooru*Oikawa:_  
Iwa-chan harus cek forum _rhythm gamers_.  
 _Tooru*Oikawa sent a photo_

Seketika Iwaizumi mengingat segalanya. Ketika kali pertama ia meniti anak tangga sebagai musisi lepas, Dunia tidak selalu berada di pihaknya. Tetapi saat itu, ia memiliki teman-teman satu bandnya. Mereka yang dilarang keras oleh orang tua, hingga salah satu penolakan datang dari orang tua Iwaizumi sendiri; tidak memberi uang sepeserpun kepada putra semata wayang mereka. Hanya dengan harapan anak mereka akan menyerah karena tidak bisa membayar biaya sewa studio musik. Iwaizumi tersenyum saat mengingat semuanya. Separuhnya heran bagaimana dirinya dulu bisa mempertahankan pendiriannya. Orang tua yang melarang, pada akhirnya menyerah. Mereka bahkan mendukung dan memfasilitasi hobi yang dahulu mereka bilang-tidak-ada-gunanya. Studio musik miliknya kini, adalah bukti kekeras kepalaan seorang Iwaizumi Hajime.

 _Tooru*Oikawa:  
_ Iwa-chan?  
Kok cuma diread?

Senyum ketir, Iwaizumi hanya membaca pesan Oikawa. Dulu, meskipun Dunia berada di sisi yang berlawanan dengannya, setidaknya Iwaizumi memiliki rekan yang berdiri di jalur yang sama. Namun, rekan itu juga tidak sepaham dengannya. Mereka pergi, berbalik arah dan memunggungi Iwaizumi.

Dunia selalu berseberangan dengannya. Selalu seperti itu.

 _Tooru*Oikawa:  
_ IWA-CHAN!  
Sudah kubilang, cek forum rhythm gamers, di facebuk atau manapun lah  
 _Tooru*Oikawa sent a photo  
_ Jangan seenaknya berspekulasi lalu menyimpulkan sendiri!

 _Tooru*Oikawa:  
_ SETIDAKNYA BUKA GAMBAR YANG KUKIRIMI! _  
Tooru*Oikawa sent a photo_

Mau tidak mau, Iwaizumi memang harus menghadapi Dunia. Harusnya ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk berada di sisi yang berseberangan, sudah terbiasa menjadi minoritas. Tapi ia tidak pernah menduga akan mendapat respon yang seperti sekarang.

 _Hajime Iwaizumi:  
_ Ini sungguhan?

 _Tooru*Oikawa:  
_ Iwa-chan, itu faktanya. Haruskah aku mengirim puluhan _screenshot_ ini padamu?  
Mereka mendukungmu  
Mereka menyukai musikmu.

 _Hajime Iwaizumi:_  
Bisa saja kau membuat banyak akun lalu berkomentar baik tentang musikku

 _Tooru*Oikawa:  
_ Iwa-chan, aku ini orang sibuk

 _Hajime Iwaizumi:  
_ Iya, saking sibuknya, kau marathon nonton film sci-fi yang berisi alien-alien menjijikkan itu setiap malam minggu.  
Belum lagi yang film dokumenter.

 _Tooru*Oikawa:  
_ I-I-ITU HANYA KARENA AKU SEDANG MALAS KELUAR  
Iwa-chan tau kan, sekarang sudah mulai hujan salju.  
 _Tooru*Oikawa sent a sticker_

Iwaizumi tak akan pernah tau. Oikawa tidak pernah masuk forum rhythm gamers. Tidak pernah peduli tentang Dunia yang selalu membicarakannya, ataupun apa yang dibicarakan oleh Dunia tentangnya. Hari itu adalah kali pertama Oikawa blusukan ke forum. Iwaizumi tidak pernah sadar, ada segelintir orang yang rela melakukan apapun demi melindunginya; Matsukawa, Hanamaki, dan Oikawa.

Seharusnya Iwaizumi tidak sebangga ini, tidak sebersyukur ini. Dirinya hanya seorang musisi kecil yang tidak dikenal. Mungkin bagi musisi lain, pencapaiannya ini bukanlah apa-apa. Tapi bagi dirinya sendiri, diterima khalayak itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia tidak pernah ingin menjadi terkenal, atau menjadi profesional.

Oikawa Tooru selalu berhasil membesarkan hatinya. Mungkin Oikawa dikirim oleh orang tuanya, menggantikan posisi mereka untuk menjaga Hajime.

.

Iwaizumi masih tidak percaya, saat tahun baru, ia menerima email dari c4neko. Isinya tentang Iwaizumi yang diundang sebagai pengisi acara di live tahunan mereka. Banyak orang yang ingin Iwaizumi mengisi live itu, sehingga Iwaizumi yang terhitung newbie bisa diundang mengisi live. Dan, ya, mana mungkin Iwaizumi menolak.

Terakhir kali ia berada di live house, ia bukan pengisi acara. Tapi sekarang dirinya adalah salah satu dari mereka. Apalagi ini adalah kali pertama Iwaizumi berdiri sendirian di atas panggung. Tidak ada rekan, murni bertarung sendirian.

Mengingat ia baru memasuki dunia komposer game musik, Iwaizumi tidak terlalu mengenal rekan sejawatnya. Ia ragu, hendak menyapa lalu ikut nimbrung dengan komposer lain, atau bagaimana. Akhirnya Iwaizumi memilih berkutat dengan ponselnya selagi menunggu. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan groginya. Live pertama setelah sekian lama hiatus. Oke. Live pertama. _Sendirian_.

"Dasar Hinata- _boge_!"

Atensi Iwaizumi terpaksa terdistraksi karena suara teriakan dan hantaman keras. Seorang lelaki tinggi dan berambut hitam klimis baru saja menyambit dan mendorong seorang... Anak SMP? Tingginya 160-an cm, dengan surai oranye yang berantakan dan mencuat kemana-mana–memang tak mencuat setinggi rambut Oikawa DAN KENAPA MALAH JADI TERINGAT MAKHLUK YANG SATU ITU. Si-rambut-berantakan jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Aduh, kenapa sih!? Aku 'kan cuma bilang kalau seharusnya Raja itu pakai mahkota, bukannya yang kau pakai sekarang!"

Iwaizumi melihat sebuah topeng–atau apapun itu–yang dibanting ke lantai oleh Si Jangkung-yang-berpakaian-serba-hitam. Ia menarik paksa kerah pakaian Si Kerdil. Berteriak, "Berani bilang soal Raja dan Mahkota lagi, kubunuh kau saat itu juga."

Tanpa sempat berpikir mengenai resikonya, Iwaizumi yang tadinya mengalami _socially-awkward_ dan agak demam panggung malah menghampiri dua orang yang potensial saling bunuh itu. Ia berusaha melerai mereka berdua yang mulai saling memukul.

 _Jadi pahlawan memang tidak pernah mudah._ Berkali-kali pukulan kedua orang itu malah nyasar ke bahu dan lengan Iwaizumi. Rupanya dua orang ini benar-benar keras kepala.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Iwaizumi menghantamkan kepalanya ke kepala dua orang itu. Dahinya memerah, kepalanya pusing. Tapi setidaknya ia berhasil menghentikan aksi dua orang tadi.

Si Jangkung memegangi puncak kepalanya, sedangkan Si Kecil mengelus dahinya berulang kali. Iwaizumi diam memerhatikan mereka, "Maafkan aku, kalian tidak mau dilerai."

Mendengar Iwaizumi yang meminta maaf karena kesalahan mereka, Si Jangkung bangkit, menunduk hingga membentuk sudut sembilan-puluh derajat, "Maafkan aku!" Ia menoleh ke Si Kecil yang masih terlihat kaget, "Kau juga, bodoh!"

Seketika Iwaizumi dibuat kikuk karena berhadapan dengan dua orang yang melakukan _ojigi_ di depannya. Ia berusaha membuat mereka berdua menghentikan hal itu.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan. Lagipula aku sendiri yang melibatkan diri untuk melerai kalian."

"Maafkan kami."

"Aku Iwaizumi, _well,_ nama panggungku BusyBeetle. Kurasa kalian tidak kenal aku," Iwaizumi mengelus tengkuknya. "Kalian?"

"A-Aku Hinata Shoyo!" sahutnya cepat, memotong perkataan si Jangkung yang berniat menjawab Iwaizumi lebih dulu. Mulut Hinata dibekap.

"Tolong abaikan si Bodoh ini. Aku Kageyama Tobio." Si Jangkung mengulurkan tangannya, yang disambut baik oleh Iwaizumi.

Hinata berhasil lepas dari cengkeraman Kageyama, "Iwaizumi-san adalah BusyBeetle?"

"Dua lagu di update Desember kemarin ya? Landscape dan 800nm. Aku suka lagunya, terutama 800nm. Jarang ada EDM yang klop dengan gitar, terlebih dengan efektor gitar yang dipakai oleh Iwaizumi-san." Kageyama meraih (lagi) tangan Iwaizumi, matanya berkilat kagum, "itu keren sekali!"

Hinata memukul tangan Kageyama yang berjabatan dengan Iwaizumi, "Pergi sana, lagipula aku duluan yang tau lagu Iwaizumi-san, kau kan taunya karena aku!"

Dan dimulailah acara pukul-memukul antara Kageyama melawan Hinata. _Memangnya kalau memang akrab, mereka masih harus bertengkar seperti ini?_ Lalu Iwaizumi menghela nafas, membiarkan dua orang itu lagi-lagi melakukan adu mulut dan sedikit baku hantam.

Kegugupan Iwaizumi menghilang, seiring dengan pening di kepalanya yang juga perlahan berkurang. Setengah jam lagi sebelum live dimulai.

.

"Apa!? Live nya sudah selesai!? Arghhh! Aku ingin lihat livenya Iwa-chan, padahal. Dasar praktikum sialan."

Tanpa sadar senyum tipis terulas di bibir Iwaizumi, "bodoh. Kan ada rekaman _livestream_. Kau boleh nonton di tempatku. Praktikumnya sudah selesai kan?"

Oikawa berbinar di seberang telepon, "Benarkah!? Oke, setelah beres-beres aku langsung ke apartemen Iwa-chan." Ia menggerutu lagi, "SYUKURLAH sudah selesai, tapi kesal sekali. Memangnya gampang, ya, nyari otak sapi beserta batang otaknya yang masih utuh."

Setelah telinganya kebas dan lelah mendengar Oikawa mengoceh dan mengeluh tentang segala-hal-yang-terjadi, sambungan telepon diputus sepihak oleh Iwaizumi. Lagipula dirinya sudah terlalu menarik perhatian, berjalan sambil menelpon dan berteriak dan marah-marah–semua karena Oikawa, percayalah. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berbelok ke swalayan. Setelah membeli beberapa cemilan dan bir, Iwaizumi segera melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

" _Tadaima_."

Kantung plastik berisi makanan ringan diletakkan di meja makan. Jaket disampirkan asal ke sandaran kursi. Waktunya pergi mandi.

Rambutnya separuh basah saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Berharap Oikawa belum sampai apartemennya–ia keluar hanya berbalut selembar handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Iwaizumi mengambil laptopnya dari tas. Ditenteng menuju ruang tengah, diletakkan di atas sofa. Televisi 32inch dinyalakan bersamaan dengan proses _booting_ laptopnya.

Iwaizumi mengunduh video _livestream_ tadi siang. Sekalian untuk kenang-kenangan. Selagi menunggu rampungnya pengunduhan, Iwaizumi mencari kabel HDMI. Berniat menonton melalui televisinya–lebih nyaman, lagipula hendak ditonton berdua. Memang lebih merepotkan, tapi setidaknya ia juga merasa bersalah karena Oikawa tidak bisa melihat livenya secara langsung. Anggaplah dia berusaha membalas jasa orang yang secara tidak langsung telah ikut andil dalam kembalinya Iwaizumi ke panggung.

Iwaizumi sudah menyamankan duduk di ruang tengah. Sebungkus _torilla chips_ hampir tandas seluruh isinya. Oikawa menerobos masuk sambil bersenandung riang. Iwaizumi memang sengaja tidak mengunci pintu apartemennya. " _Ojamashimaaaasu_ ~"

Oikawa sudah tau Iwaizumi berada di ruang mana. Mempercepat langkah kakinya, setengah berlari, dengan sengaja menubruk Iwaizumi yang sedang duduk menonton televisi. "Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi hampir tersedak keripik yang sedang ia kunyah. Ia men- _deathglare_ Oikawa yang hanya merespon dengan, "te-he~"

Meski sudah diberi isyarat bahwa dirinya terganggu, Oikawa masih saja duduk berdekatan dengan Iwaizumi. Mulanya ia biasa saja, sebelum Oikawa berkomentar, "Iwa-chan wangi, habis mandi ya?"

Iwaizumi hampir terlonjak karena komentar itu. Sesegera mungkin ia bangkit dari kursi, membiarkan Oikawa yang memprotes.

"Aku juga mau mandi, ah. Mumpung belum terlalu malam."

"Yang benar saja. Ini bukan rumahmu. Cepatlah selesaikan nonton livenya." Sambil melemparkan bantal ke wajah Oikawa.

Begitu tombol _play_ ditekan, Oikawa tidak lagi banyak bergerak. Ia mengunyah makanan ringan yang tadi dibeli Iwaizumi tanpa komentar. Iwaizumi tersenyum simpul.

Live yang diadakan tadi siang, sebetulnya melibatkan banyak musisi _newbie_ dalam segi pengalaman game music. Belum genap lima tahun sejak game pertama c4neko dirilis ke pasaran. Game itu pun tidak terlalu populer jika dibandingkan dengan beberapa mobile rhythm game lain. Mungkin Oikawa diam karena dia tidak banyak tau tentang _performers'_ hari ini.

 _Mostly_ , musisi yang diundang ke live semacam ini, hanya melakukan _DJ performance_. Baik itu lagu mereka sendiri maupun _mash-up_ lagu dari musisi lain. Sangat jarang ada kesempatan melakukan _real-performance_ –seperti yang dilakukan oleh Oikawa di live _Imagine You Can Fly!_ Beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Iwaizumi gugup saat wajahnya muncul di layar televisi. Membatin, _Semoga aku tidak tampak konyol_ , tapi itu sudah sangat terlambat.

Layar itu menampilkan Iwaizumi yang berkutat dengan laptop, _turntable_ dan sebuah _CDJ._ Orang awam biasanya berpikir, ' _Sebenarnya orang itu sedang apa?'_ ketika melihat seorang DJ yang _seperti_ tidak melakukan apa-apa. Intinya, DJ mengkombinasikan _tracks_ atau _clips_ , menambahkan efek, mengatur BPM, hingga lagu itu berubah total dari lagu aslinya. Pada dasarnya, semua hal bisa dijadikan _sample_ untuk _DJ-ing_.

Dan, ya, yang paling penting dari _DJ-ing_ adalah _drop_ dan transisinya, hingga pendengar tidak sadar jika lagu sudah berganti. Oikawa berkilat antusias.

"I-Iwa-chan terlihat keren sekali!" Oikawa melompat girang. Kedua tangannya melayangkan tinju ke udara. Ia berhenti saat Iwaizumi menyambitnya dengan bantal. "Tapi alienSWAG tetap yang terkeren."

Iwaizumi pamit undur diri dari atas panggung. Layar LED itu menampilkan sosok lain. Lelaki tinggi–terlihat jelas dari posturnya yang jauh lebih tinggi dari seorang pembawa acara yang muncul setelah Iwaizumi turun dari panggung. Lelaki itu mengenakan topeng berbentuk kepala gagak. Topeng itu dilepas saat ia sampai di bagian tengah panggung, berada tepat di belakang peralatan DJ yang akan digunakan. Lho, Kageyama? Iwaizumi spontan mengelus bahunya yang tadi kena pukulan nyasar dari sosok yang sekarang muncul di televisinya.

 _"O-Ossu. Aku Kageyama, ini pertama kalinya aku tampil tanpa pakai topeng ini,"_ respon audiens sayup-sayup mulai terdengar. Iwaizumi tak tau jika ada kejadian seperti ini–tadi dirinya sudah di _backstage_. _"Kurasa kalian lebih mengetahuiku sebagai_ King of EDM _."_

Iwaizumi terkejut. Jadi yang tadi siang membuatnya repot adalah _King of EDM_? Yang fenomenal itu? Oke, sebenarnya dirinya sendiri yang mencelupkan jari ke permasalahan dua orang tadi. Iwaizumi menoleh saat ia mendengar Oikawa yang nafasnya tidak beraturan. Itu terjadi tiba-tiba sekali. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia melompat-lompat antusias.

Syok–itu terlihat jelas sekali di wajah Oikawa. Tatapannya kosong, masih melihat ke arah televisi. Ia mundur beberapa kali.

"Oikawa?"

Tidak ada respon. Iwaizumi beberapa kali menjentikkan jari, tapi Oikawa masih tidak bergeming. "Oi, Oikawa!"

"Yang benar saja!? Ini tidak mungkin." Oikawa menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Dia? Bocah sialan itu? _King of EDM_?"

Iwaizumi merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ia menepuk pundak Oikawa. Spontan ia menepis tangan Iwaizumi. Ekspresinya semakin buruk; takut, kaget, marah. Tangan yang baru saja menepisnya, kini terlihat gemetar dan mengepal kuat-kuat. Oikawa membuang muka ke arah lain.

Jelas sekali ada yang tidak beres dengan makluk yang biasanya berisik ini. Iwaizumi terlalu bodoh untuk tidak peduli.

"M-Maaf, Iwa-chan, aku nggak bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Aku pulang, ya."

Oikawa berdiri, memasang jaket tebal dan menenteng tasnya. Tidak berkata apapun, tetap menutup pintu apartemen Iwaizumi dalam kesunyian.

.

Terlepas dari _profesi_ sampingannya sebagai komposer, Oikawa hanya mahasiswa seperti pada umumnya. Dijejali tugas, tugas, dan tugas. Mungkin ia memang punya banyak fans, tapi Oikawa bukan seorang entertainer apalagi selebriti. Hanya mahasiswa yang menggemari dunia musik.

Setumpuk tugas paper, presentasi, review jurnal, laporan praktikum, dan tugas lainnya. Belum lagi berbagai laporan pertanggungjawaban untuk organisasi yang diikutinya. Punggungnya sudah kebas karena terlalu lama membungkuk di depan laptop. Matanya perih, kacamata baca tidak lagi membantu menghalau lelahnya berjam-jam memelototi laptop. Sungguh, ia hanya butuh tidur.

Keduanya duduk bersebelahan, terus berbincang seperti tidak pernah ada kejadian setelah live pertama Iwaizumi. Tentu saja, ia sangat ingin tau apa yang terjadi antara Oikawa dan Kageyama. Tapi Iwaizumi tidak akan bertanya apapun tentang Kageyama. Ia cukup peduli, memberikan ruang bagi Oikawa. Cukup percaya jika Oikawa akan bercerita dengan sendirinya, seperti dirinya yang tiba-tiba bercerita banyak hal pada Oikawa.

Ini sudah kali kesekian Oikawa merusuh ke apartemen Iwaizumi, terhitung dari kejadian yang menyangkutpautkan Kageyama. Sesekali Oikawa datang untuk berlatih–ia sudah diperbolehkan memasuki teritori studio mini, pun tempat itu menjadi tempat favorit Oikawa. Sesekali untuk menumpang istirahat jika ada jadwal kuliah yang rentang waktunya cukup jauh. Sesekali murni hanya untuk mencari Iwaizumi.

Masih ada dua tugas paper yang bahkan belum terjamah. Terpikir judul saja belum, sedangkan deadlinenya lusa. Oikawa berteriak frustasi, sehingga pelipisnya jadi korban lemparan penggaris siku berbahan metalik milik Iwaizumi.

Lembaran jurnal dengan topik sekitaran Psikologi Politik hanya ia bolak-balik. Ia terlalu suntuk, berkali-kali dibaca pun, Oikawa tetap gagal mendapat informasi penting dari jurnal itu. Terkutuklah jurnal Bahasa Inggris yang ada di seluruh dunia. Seandainya tugas-tugas ini sudah lenyap, dirinya bisa bergelung di bawah kotatsu, kalau bisa dengan semangkuk sup miso dan segelas teh hijau. Ini sudah awal Pebruari, tapi musim dingin belum menampakkan belas kasihnya.

Oikawa memaksa dirinya melakukan _multi-tasking_ , satu tangan memegang lembaran jurnal, sedangkan tangan yang lain mengetik laporan. Iwaizumi di sebelahnya, sedang menebali gambarnya menggunakan pena khusus. Ia juga _multi-tasking_ , saat sudah lelah menulis laporan praktikum, ia akan melanjutkan tugas gambar teknik yang lain. Ia sudah muak melihat tinta biru, terlebih di atas lembaran polos hvs. Sejak mereka memasuki akhir semester empat, tugas semakin membantai brutal.

Oikawa bersin. Kepalanya pening, jarang sekali. Suhu tubuhnya memang sedikit meninggi belakangan ini. Walaupun ia sudah memakai sweater, tampaknya belum mampu menghalau dinginnya udara. Oikawa yang biasanya bersenandung saat sedang memutar musik dari laptopnya, hari ini diam. Berkali-kali ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Jika bukan karena badai salju, ia tidak akan diperbolehkan menginap di apartemen Iwaizumi. Ia membayangkan dirinya berjalan kaki di tengah kota yang diselimuti salju tebal. Jarak dari kampus ke stasiun sekitar satu setengah kilometer. Sedangkan jarak dari stasiun ke apartemennya hampir dua kilometer. Lebih baik ia tidak banyak mengeluh, sudah beruntung ia bisa bermalam di apartemen Iwaizumi. Seharusnya ia bisa menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sialan ini.

Iwaizumi bangkit. Oikawa tidak memperhatikan ke mana ia pergi. Ia sudah terlampau fokus mengerjakan review jurnal. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mendengar suara denting gelas dan apapun-itu yang berbahan aluminium. Barulah ia berasumsi Iwaizumi sedang merasa lapar.

Oikawa menoleh saat pipinya disentuh. Ia mendapati Iwaizumi berdiri di belakangnya, membawa satu mug yang masih mengepul. Mug itu disodorkan ke arah Oikawa. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. "Makasih, Iwa-chan."

Ia berspekulasi. Apakah Iwaizumi memang mengetahui dirinya sedang kedinginan (meskipun seharusnya sudah cukup baik karena ia berada di kotatsu) dan butuh sesuatu yang hangat? Oikawa tau Iwaizumi memang orang yang memiliki kepedulian tinggi. Tapi, ya, apa salahnya berharap?

Iwaizumi tak lagi duduk di sebelahnya, sekarang mereka berhadap-hadapan. Oikawa baru menyadari jika Iwaizumi hanya memakai kaus panjang berwarna mahogany yang lengannya digulung asal. Lagi-lagi ia menenggak minuman beralkohol.

"Iwa-chan, aku tidak tau harus senang atau yang lain. Kau sengaja membuatkanku coklat panas agar aku tetap hangat. Tapi kau sendiri malah minum alkohol lagi?"

Oikawa memicingkan mata ke arah botol kaca, ia melotot ketika mendapati tulisan kadar alkohol yang jauh lebih tinggi dari yang terakhir kali–setidaknya yang Oikawa tau–dikonsumsi oleh Iwaizumi. "Berhentilah, Iwa-chan! Kau menghancurkan dirimu sendiri!"

Oikawa merangkak ke arah Iwaizumi, lalu merebut botol kaca itu dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggung. Botol itu jauh lebih dingin dari yang ia duga. "Oikawa. Kembalikan."

Iwaizumi berdiri, berusaha merebut kembali botol itu. Oikawa berlari ke ruangan manapun yang ia bisa. Selagi Iwaizumi tidak dapat menjangkaunya. Oikawa naik ke sofa. Persetan dengan pencahayaan yang minim, yang penting ia tidak berada pada jangkauan si pemilik apartemen. Oikawa mengayunkan botol itu di atas kepala Iwaizumi. "Tidak akan kuberikan, kecuali Iwa-chan berjanji akan berhenti minum alkohol saat sedang stress berat."

Alis Iwaizumi naik sebelah, mulai kesal dengan permainan bocah ini, "memang apa urusannya denganmu. Jangan ikut campur."

Oikawa merasakan firasat buruk. Iwaizumi tampak seperti akan melompat ke arahnya–dan jika itu terjadi, maka ia pasti kalah dalam pergelutan merebut botol minuman keras ini. "Kalau Iwa-chan mendekat lagi, botol ini akan kupecahkan." Oikawa memasang mimik mengejek ala anak SD dan ia berkali-kali menjulurkan lidah.

Tampaknya ancaman itu ampuh. Iwaizumi tidak lagi memasang kuda-kuda atau pertanda bahwa ia akan melompat. Iwaizumi berdiri, tetap mendongak, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Ia tidak terprovokasi dengan ejekan Oikawa. "Apa maumu."

Merasa sudah aman, Oikawa turun dari sofa. Ia menatap Iwaizumi sambil memeluk botol kaca yang dingin. Tetap waspada barangkali Iwaizumi tiba-tiba menyerang.

Iwaizumi menghela nafas berat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, merilekskan diri. "Duduklah. Mari bernegosiasi. Kepalaku sudah sakit sekali, biarkan aku minum dua atau tiga gelas lagi."

Beberapa menit ia terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup pantas untuk ditawarkan dalam negosiasi. _Well,_ mungkin ini tidak pantas, tapi ia sangat penasaran.

"Kalau Iwa-chan mengizinkan aku minum ini," botol kaca diangkat sejajar dengan wajahnya, "maka aku akan mengembalikan botol ini kepada Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi berlalu. Tindakannya sudah sangat lantang menjawab permintaan Oikawa.

"Aku sungguh tidak percaya, orang seperti kau belum pernah menenggak setetespun minuman beralkohol." Iwaizumi mengambil dua gelas tinggi dari kabinet dapur. Bunyi gelas beradu dengan meja kaca membunuh keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kau serius? Harusnya kalau kau ingin mencoba, jangan minum yang ini. Kadarnya tinggi, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi memastikan kembali, sedikit berharap Oikawa hanya bercanda. Semakin cemas ketika Oikawa tanpa ragu menuang isi botol ke dalam gelas.

Setiap detail gerakan diikuti oleh Iwaizumi. Matanya tak bisa lepas memandang Oikawa. Burnt sienna itu balas menatapnya. Sama tajamnya dengan saat ia serius bergelut dengan alat musik. Iwaizumi terseret arus, salah satu gelas itu diambilnya.

" _Cheers_."

Suara tegukan, berasal dari Iwaizumi sendiri. Oikawa belum menenggak isi gelasnya–hanya dipandangi, bibir gelas sudah sangat dekat dengan bibirnya sendiri. Dalam keheningan itu, suara nafas keduanya bersahutan.

"Baik, aku siap."

Oikawa memejamkan mata. Gelas kembali didekatkan ke bibirnya. Perlahan, ia menenggak likuid berwarna keemasan.

"Uhuk!"

Ia hampir tersedak–hampir saja menyemburkan minuman itu ke wajah Iwaizumi. Sebagian likuid itu mengalir keluar. Oikawa mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Tisu yang diberikan Iwaizumi ditolak mentah-mentah.

 _Bagaimana bisa Iwa-chan bertahan meminum sesuatu yang seperti ini!?_

Luar biasa pahit. Detik saat minuman itu menyentuh tenggorokannya, rasanya panas. Seperti terbakar. Pantas saja ia langsung terbatuk ketika hendak menelannya.

Ia tidak akan kalah dari minuman seperti ini. Oikawa berusaha menenggak sisa isi gelas tanpa tersedak. "Urgh, pahit." Tapi tangannya terulur meminta tambah lagi.

Iwaizumi terkekeh. "Tentu saja, bodoh. Pemula 'kok minum kadar tinggi."

"Iwa-chan, tambah segelas lagi."

Oikawa merasa sedikit linglung. Kepalanya terasa berat. Gelas kosong terus disodorkan ke Iwaizumi.

"Oi, berhenti. Kau sudah minum empat gelas. Yang benar saja."

Oikawa mencoba meraih botol minuman keras yang dijauhkan darinya. Tubuhnya condong ke arah Iwaizumi yang hampir tertimpa Oikawa. Ia menghindar tepat sebelum Oikawa mendarat di sofa. "Minggir!"

Buru-buru ia berjalan ke dapur, meletakkan kursi di atas meja, dan berdiri di atas keduasnya. Botol itu diletakkan di atas lemari kabinet dapur. Setidaknya Oikawa butuh usaha berlebih. Iwaizumi hendak turun dari kursi, sayangnya Oikawa sudah ada di belakangnya. Kursi kayu digoyangkan berkali-kali oleh Oikawa. "Berikan botol itu, Iwa-chan!"

"WOY JANGAN BERCANDA! KUBUNUH KAU KALAU AKU JA–"

Kursi kayu menghantam ubin lantai. Iwaizumi jatuh menindih Oikawa. Saling bertatapan, burnt sienna yang sama dalamnya. Sayu, dengan semburat merah mewarnai pipi kenyal Oikawa. Iwaizumi gagal memproses apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Lengan Oikawa terkalung kuat di lehernya. Terkejut dengan sensasi gesekan bibirnya yang kasar–tentu saja, ia bukan perempuan–dengan bibir Oikawa yang setengah basah. Iwaizumi sepenuhnya sadar, tapi tidak berniat melepaskan pelukan Oikawa.

Tak tau siapa yang lebih dahulu memagut, kecupan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih jauh. Iwaizumi menyelipkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Oikawa. Tengkuknya diremat samar, Oikawa melenguh. Mereka tidak lagi saling memandang.

Malam itu, Iwaizumi menemukan sesuatu yang lebih adiktif dan memabukkan daripada seluruh hal yang pernah ia cicipi.

.

C4neko itu plesetan dari developer game bernama C4Cat. Dynamic itu plesetan dari judul rhythm game mereka, Dynamix.

Soal submission di c4cat, itu beneran ada dan masih berlangsung.

.

TENTU SAJA DAKU PENGEN NULIS IWAIZUMI PAS LIVE. Tapi ya, entah jadi berapa ribu kata nantinya. Simpen dulu ya C":

Ciao! Disini yana. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 3:21 saat daku mengetik ini, my back hurts. ((Niatnya tidur jam delapan malam, but wtf I've never done it, no sleeptime less than 1AM.))

WOHO MASIF. TANPA CELOTEHAN DAKU, BAHKAN SUDAH MENGINJAK 5.1K HAHA. INI APA. Melebar jauuuuuuuuuuuh dari rencana awal. Iya, telat banget apdetnya. Hampir dua bulan dari rencana awal *duesh* Daku berniat apdet setelah Hari Raya, karena aplod samting berbau alcoholism di Bulan Puasa kok kayaknya gimana gitu.

Sayang sekali, fiksi ini gagal twoshot. Kayaknya jadi empat atau lima chapter. Menangis karena imajinasi jadi meluas kemana-mana. Luas banget cakupannya, begitu oneshot dijadiin twoshot, berasa bgt plothole dimana-mana. Dan ini yang terjadi, daku bahkan merencanakan 40% saja dari isi chapter ini. Sisanya udah berbagai tambahan HAHAHAH. Maafkan daku C""":

Terima kasih sudah membaca (juga yang nge-review, nge-fav, nge-follow)! Oh, well, mau jujur. Daku lupa caranya bales review lewat PM, cara yang dulu daku pake kok gabisa *iya cupu*. Feedback, if u don't mind? Jangan ragu buat ungkapin kesan-pesan kalian. Selalu daku tunggu~

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Ciao!

.

.

.

05.08.2016 | white poppies, yana.


	3. Pulih

Disclaimer: Haikyuu - Haruichi Furudate, Lagu yang _dipakai_ disini _always belongs to its respectful owner_

 _I own nothing but this_ fic :"3

.

HAPPY IWAOI DAY! 04.01.2017

.

Warning: Musician!AU(atau Composer!AU), _rated mature_ karena saya sadar betapa tidak amannya konten fiksi ini, _mainly_ IwaOi, _college days_ , _contains Boys Love,_ fiksi yang tidak mendidik, _possibly OOC,_ istilah yang tidak dikaji mendalam, imajinasi penulis yang tidak tersampaikan, etc. _Definitely not a song fic. Please pay attention_ ;w;

Note: Demi nyambungnya(?) imajinasi daku dengan anda sekalian, direkomendasikan mendengarkan; Sakuzyo - Imprinting dan Memme - Sky of the Ocean (Vocal by M2U). I've told ya all, I'm imagining Oikawa _as_ M2U. Maaf itu lagunya berbahasa Korea. Tapi menurut daku, suaranya tampan(?) sekali di lagu itu.

Roller coaster- _ish_ chapter! Harap kencangkan sabuk pengaman.

.

.

limelight, a Haikyuu! fanfiction by yana

bagian tiga

 _Don't like, don't read. You've been warned. Proceed with your own risk._

.

Iwaizumi sedang menenggak kopi hitam sambil duduk mengerjakan tugas di kafetaria Fakultas Teknik. Ia sengaja tidak kembali ke apartemennya karena Oikawa berkata hendak menghampiri Iwaizumi ke fakultasnya. Ia pun tidak perlu banyak berpikir untuk menuruti kemauan Oikawa. Lagipula ada kelas pengganti pada pukul tiga sore. Masih ada sekitar empat-puluh menit lagi.

Bohong sekali, sebenarnya. Iwaizumi hanya tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Sudah seminggu Iwaizumi menolak bertemu dengan Oikawa. Ia menjadikan tugas dan praktikum sebagai kamuflase, ia tidak punya alasan lagi untuk lari dari Oikawa. Jadilah ia menyerah, membiarkan Oikawa menemukannya.

Oke, itu memang bukan kebohongan. Tapi itu masih sebagian kecil dari fakta yang sebenarnya. Iwaizumi tidak mau bertemu dengan Oikawa karena masih kepikiran mengenai kejadian _itu_. Ia tidak punya jawaban apapun jika Oikawa bertanya atau meminta penjelasan tentang hal yang terjadi tempo hari ketika Oikawa setengah sadar.

Mana mungkin ia bilang _, "Ya, sebenarnya setelah gelas yang keempat, aku sudah tidak memperbolehkanmu minum lagi. Tapi kau memaksa, hingga akhirnya aku menyembunyikan botol itu di atas kabinet dapur. Kau tidak terima, kau menggoyangkan kursi yang kugunakan untuk naik. Lalu aku jatuh, menindihmu, dan kita hanya tidak sengaja berciuman."_ Tamat _._

Iwaizumi tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Tiap malam selalu stress memikirkan hal _bodoh_ itu. Tidak seharusnya ia _terganggu_ (kalau memang bisa dibilang terganggu) dengan kecelakaan yang terjadi sepekan yang lalu. Lagaknya macam bocah yang baru pertama kali mengalami ciuman dengan seseorang yang sudah lama diincar. Itu bukan ciuman pertama Iwaizumi (jika dengan seorang cowok, _memang_ iya), ia bukan bocah juga! Lagipula, Oikawa bukan perempuan, bukan orang yang ia sukai, bukan objek yang harusnya membuat Iwaizumi sekacau ini!

Hal terburuknya adalah Iwaizumi tidak bisa melupakan rasa yang terkecap saat mereka saling memagut bibir.

Dan yang terburuk dari yang terburuk adalah Iwaizumi sepenuhnya sadar dan tidak mabuk samasekali, pun ia tidak menghentikan Oikawa yang memulai semua kekacauan ini. Iwaizumi yang tidak mabuk seharusnya langsung mengontrol keadaan. Semua aman terkendali, semua senang, tidak ada yang tersakiti.

Tapi nyatanya Iwaizumi tidak mampu melakukannya. Seminggu ini ia terus mempertanyakan sekaligus menegaskan bahwa ia seharusnya tidak _terganggu_. Kalaupun Oikawa tau semua _yang_ sudah terjadi, Oikawa pasti menganggap mudah seluruh hal ini. Dilihat darimanapun juga, Oikawa adalah tipe cowok populer yang jadi incaran cewek-cewek. Jangan lupa pula, Oikawa selalu _flirty_ dan tebar pesona dimanapun dia berada. Pastilah sebuah ciuman tidak akan terlalu menyakitinya.

Lamunannya teralihkan oleh sosok yang berlari dari arah jam sepuluh. Iwaizumi bergegas mengambil cangkir dari sudut meja, pura-pura meminum kopi yang isinya sudah tinggal ampas. Oikawa melambaikan tangan. Iwaizumi tidak membalas, ia masih berpura-pura sedang meminum kopi.

Sebuah tas punggung berwarna _cobalt blue_ dibanting di kursi kosong, Oikawa duduk di kursi yang pas berhadapan dengan Iwaizumi. Setelah beberapa detik terlewati dengan saling menatap, Oikawa menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Lalu ia merengut. Iwaizumi tau ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

"Aku kesal sekali. Tadi ada sosialisasi peminatan jurusanku. Tapi. TAPI, tidak jadi ada mata kuliah forensik. Padahal saat awal masuk kuliah, aku yakin melihat ada Psikologi Forensik di alur studi!"

"Alasannya klise sekali, katanya tahun ini dosen yang bisa mengampu mata kuliah di Psikologi Forensik hampir tidak ada. Yang benar saja!"

Iwaizumi mengerutkan dahi, sebagiannya tidak mengerti maksud Oikawa. Sebagiannya lagi salah fokus, _"Sialan, kenapa juga Oikawa harus pakai pelembab bibir!?"_

Oikawa memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, telapak tangannya digerakkan di depan wajah Iwaizumi, "Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi terlonjak. Ia menggelengkan kepala sekuat tenaga. Pipinya memerah, takut ketahuan sudah mencuri pandang ke arah bibir lawan bicaranya. "M-Mungkin saja sebenarnya itu hanya satu bab di mata kuliah, bukan peminatan atau konsentrasi di jurusanmu..?"

Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas berat. Sudah cukup dengan segala hal yang terjadi hari ini! Oikawa tidak ingin Iwa-chan juga menjadi se-menyebalkan orang-orang lain!

Ia menepukkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Iwaizumi, "Iwa-chan demam? Kenapa wajahmu merah?"

Iwaizumi terperanjat dan reflek menepis tangan Oikawa yang berada di dahinya. Ia sedikit memundurkan kursi yang dia duduki. Merasa harus membuang muka ke arah lain, asalkan wajah Oikawa tidak berada pada radius pandangnya.

"Iwa-chan kenapa, 'sih? Aku salah apa? Jangan nyebelin juga dong. Bete gara-gara tugas? Sama kok, aku juga punya banyak."

 _Aku harus bilang apa? Nyatanya yang membuatku seperti ini adalah dia sendiri_.

"Apakah aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Iwa-chan terganggu?"

Iwaizumi membuang muka, "Setiap yang kau lakukan _selalu_ membuatku terganggu. Terutama panggilan bodoh itu."

Tadinya Oikawa berencana membahas soal proyek pertama mereka. Tapi jika dengan atmosfer yang seperti ini, mana mungkin mereka _bisa_ bekerja sama? Tak taukah dia, betapa sulitnya ia menyisihkan waktu luangnya untuk pergi ke fakultas yang jaraknya dari ujung ke ujung? Lupakan soal jarak dan waktu. Yang tersulit adalah mendapatkan kesempatan. Oikawa tentu saja sadar, Iwaizumi belakangan ini sedang menjaga jarak.

Sejujurnya Oikawa sudah sangat kesulitan untuk mengendalikan letupan amarah yang sudah memberontak ingin dilampiaskan. Oikawa memilih bungkam. Iwaizumi tidak ingin mengaku kalah. Dan mereka berdua sama-sama bodoh.

Pada akhirnya tidak ada yang mengalah. Iwaizumi pergi saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga kurang lima menit. Sebelum Iwaizumi benar-benar beranjak, Oikawa sempat mendengar suaranya yang nyaris seperti berbisik,

"Kau tidak akan mau mengetahui hal yang sudah terjadi. Sebenarnya kau–"

Oikawa yakin ia tidak salah dengar.

.

Dua orang yang sama-sama bersikeras menolak realitas. Sepenuhnya menolak atau hanya tidak mempercayai. Manapun yang lebih tepat, jelasnya ada pada perasaan mereka sendiri.

Oikawa samasekali tidak bereaksi. Iwaizumi sudah menganggap dirinya dipermainkan. Memangnya hal itu sebegitu tidak berartinya? Mungkin Oikawa sudah bosan bermain-main dengannya. Mungkin Oikawa sebenarnya bukan tidak sadar, tapi mengalami _temporary memory loss_. Mungkin Oikawa _akhirnya_ tau betapa tidak berpengalamannya Iwaizumi. Mungkin Iwaizumi berada jauh dari ambang batas ekspektasi Oikawa. Tidak harus diberitau! Iwaizumi sendiri sudah mengerti.

Ia mengerti bahwa dirinya sudah mulai memiliki kebutuhan untuk tetap dekat dengan Si Bodoh itu. Dan Iwaizumi sangat membenci fakta ini. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh terikat apalagi jatuh. Benar-benar pecundang. Lebih pecundang lagi jika Iwaizumi sampai pergi menemui Oikawa hanya karena ingin melihat senyum menyebalkannya.

Meskipun ia sudah berhasil mempertahankan egonya selama hampir dua minggu ini, Iwaizumi masih sering bertanya-tanya. Sampai kapankah ia bisa menjadi sosok yang seperti ini? Melupakan masalah dan mendiamkan masalah samasekali bukan gayanya. Tapi Iwaizumi pun tidak yakin bisa menyebut hal ini masalah–setidaknya dengan Oikawa.

Iwaizumi sudah bosan tertelan habis oleh inferioritasnya sendiri.

Haruskah ia menjemput penjelasan yang diharapkan? Yang benar saja. Memangnya dia siapa? _Memangnya mereka apa?_ Teman? Kolega? Atau malah teman-dengan-keuntungan? Yang jelas, tidak seharusnya Iwaizumi berharap lebih.

Betapa buruknya peruntungan Iwaizumi di ranah afeksi. Platonis atau romantis, keduanya sama-sama ironis.

Persetan dengan semua ini! Iwaizumi hanya ingin batas konkrit. Sejauh mana ia boleh melangkah? Dia hanya ingin kawan baik. Tapi bukannya seorang sahabat tidak mencium sahabatnya sendiri?

Iwaizumi sudah bosan memikirkan masalah yang entah nyata atau imajiner. Ha, lucu sekali. Mungkin Oikawa sekarang sedang bergurau dan bersenang-senang dengan _teman-teman_ wanita–atau pria.

Lalu bagaimana nasib kolaborasi mereka? Lebih tepatnya, _nasib Iwaizumi di dunia musik_? Ia kembali karena Oikawa sudah menguraikan lukanya. Tapi orang yang sama juga menyebabkan luka lain menganga lebar-lebar.

Seharusnya ia sudah tidak peduli tentang eksistensi berwujud Oikawa Tooru. Tapi nyatanya Iwaizumi merasa degup jantungnya sempat melewatkan satu ketukan, hanya karena Oikawa Tooru. Ia ingin tertawa satir. Kemana perginya semua kekecewaan, kekesalan, dan ketidakberdayaannya?

"Iwaizumi, gawat. Oikawa _menghilang_. Ia me- _reject_ teleponku, sekarang ia mematikan ponselnya. Aku barusan login ke akun informasi akademik miliknya, ia sudah empat kali berturut-turut tidak masuk kelas!"

Sejujurnya yang jadi pertanyaan besar bagi Iwaizumi adalah _bagaimana_ Hanamaki bisa tau _password_ akun keramat yang isinya dapat menyebabkan mahasiswa kejang-kejang lagi menangis Bombay.

"Tenang, tolong jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa berpikiran Oikawa menghilang."

"Ya itu tadi pokoknya. Oikawa tidak akan bolos jika bukan karena sakit. Jika sakit pun biasanya ia paling banyak bolos tiga kali berturut-turut. Tapi ini sungguhan aneh! Kurasa ia _tidak_ sedang sakit."

"Kau sudah lihat ke apartemennya?"

"Belum. Aku baru sadar keanehan ini saat di kelas tadi. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari kelas, aku ada kuis sebentar lagi. Issei juga sedang ada kelas. Kau hari ini sudah tidak ada kelas lagi, 'kan?"

"Baik, tenangkan dirimu. Kau ada kuis di depan mata. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku akan ke apartemennya sekarang juga. Berikan alamat apartemen Oikawa."

Seketika pesan dari Hanamaki masuk di L1N3, Iwaizumi langsung bergegas mengambil dompet, ponsel, dan kunci mobil lalu berlari menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir. Ia yang biasanya selalu memeriksa rumah sebelum pergi, kali ini tidak mempedulikannya. Kalau sampai ada yang terbakar atau apa, urusan belakangan.

Beruntung sekali jalanan cukup lengang. Ia bisa _agak_ kebut-kebutan di jalan raya. Beberapa kali ia hampir menerobos lampu lalu lintas dan menyebabkan dirinya sedikit was-was. Persetan dengan hal lain. Yang jadi prioritas utamanya adalah sampai di apartemen Oikawa secepat mungkin.

Kenapa juga ia harus peduli? Tidak diragukan lagi, dirinya memang orang paling bodoh yang ada di abad ini. Lalu kamu mau bilang apa ketika sudah bertemu Tooru?

Setidaknya... Setidaknya ia ingin membalas budi kepadanya. Oikawa memang membuatnya terluka tapi ia juga pernah menyembuhkan luka yang lain. Oikawa memang sering membuatnya kesal tapi Iwaizumi tidak pernah sekalipun membenci dia.

.

Iwaizumi sampai di depan pintu apartemen yang diindikasikan sebagai apartemen Oikawa. Sudah beberapa menit ia tak bergeming dari sana. Haruskah bel ini dipencet? Atau ia hanya harus mengetuk pintu? Argh! Kenapa ini begitu sulit untuk dilakukan!?

Napasnya tertahan sesaat setelah bel itu ditekan. Begitu terdengar suara derit pintu, Iwaizumi rasanya ingin kabur. Dengan raut muka yang datar, Oikawa berdiri setengah menyandar di kusen pintu.

Oikawa tidak bilang apapun. Gestur tubuhnya hanya mengisyaratkan Iwaizumi untuk masuk ke apartemennya. Tanpa berkomentar, Iwaizumi berjalan melewati Oikawa. Dibelakangnya, pintu ditutup dengan bunyi bedebam keras. Jika Iwaizumi cukup peka, ia akan tau air muka Oikawa sempat menggelap sesaat.

Ini.. Diluar ekspektasi Iwaizumi mengenai tempat tinggal Oikawa. Ia selalu mengasosiasikan Oikawa dan gaya hidup mewah. Tapi apartemennya sangatlah biasa, seperti mahasiswa kebanyakan. Bukan apartemen yang harga sewanya selangit seperti dalam bayangannya. Tidak luas, tapi tidak terlalu sempit juga. Hanya ada ruang yang dipisahkan dengan sekat-sekat semi-transparan. Ada satu hal yang tidak meleset jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Apartemenmu bahkan lebih kacau dari yang kubayangkan."

"Heh!? Maaf ya, aku ini sibuk, nggak seperti Iwa-chan yang banyak kosongnya." Oikawa mendengus. Ia membuang muka dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Trait Oikawa yang biasanya sudah mulai terlihat kembali.

"Oh, sibuk? Sampai-sampai bolos kelas tiga kali berturut-turut."

Oikawa membuang muka. Menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela

Rambutnya sedikit kusut. Lengkungan di dekat tulang selangkanya terlihat lebih cekung. Pakaian sekadarnya. Kantung matanya lebih tebal dari biasanya. Bibir yang biasanya menyeringai sekarang tertutup rapat.

Duduk asal di salah satu sudut futon, Iwaizumi tidak mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari Oikawa. Ia ingin tau hal yang sudah terjadi. Ia ingin tau tentang Kageyama. Ia ingin tau alasan Oikawa tidak datang ke kelas. Ia ingin tau segalanya.

Tak pernah sadar, sebenarnya Iwaizumi sudah benar-benar terlahap habis. Oikawa tidak menyisakan satu celah kosong pun dari keserakahan dan kerakusannya. Tidak akan mungkin Iwaizumi memiliki kesempatan lari darinya.

Samasekali tidak memiliki kesempatan ketika Oikawa melompat ke arahnya. Menindih tepat di atas. Dipaksa rebah di atas futon. Gerakan Iwaizumi terkunci, tak bisa bangkit.

Atau sebenarnya bisa, tapi mereka akan mengalami insiden yang sama dengan beberapa minggu lalu.

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

Tentu saja dia sadar, tidak ada nama panggilan bodoh yang biasanya. Suara Oikawa yang terlalu rendah. Tak yakin pernah mendengar–atau menghadapi–Oikawa yang seperti ini. Iwaizumi memutuskan tidak menjawab. "Pergi dariku. Kau berat, Oikawa."

"Memangnya kau kira, dirimu itu siapa? Setelah menghilang, mengacuhkan, lalu tiba-tiba ada di depan apartemenku. Aku berhak dapat penjelasan."

"Aku _tidak_ bodoh. Kita berdua sama-sama tau ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan insiden _itu_." Bertahanlah, jangan mencekik Oikawa karena dia memang menyebalkan. "Jika ini ada hubungannya dengan insiden itu, kau mungkin sudah membanting pintu tepat saat kau melihatku datang."

"Benar sekali! Wah Iwa-chan ternyata punya otak ya. Nggak sakit?" Oikawa tertawa. Suaranya masih terlalu rendah dari yang biasa didengarnya. "Aku hampir akan mencekik Iwa-chan kalau kesini tanpa tau situasi."

Iwaizumi mencengkeram belakang kepala Oikawa. Tak bisa lagi mengontrol suaranya yang hampir terdengar seperti raungan. "Itu tidak lucu. Aku bisa membunuhmu disini, sekarang juga."

Ekspresi terkejut Oikawa kentara sekali. Dia sangat bisa mengendalikan diri, langsung berubah ke seringai di detik berikutnya, "Iwa-chan, aku punya fetish aneh. Aku suka ketika belakang kepalaku dicengkram."

Otaknya korslet lagi. Tentu saja itu tak bisa dianggap sebagai hal selain sebuah candaan. Kau tidak akan mengungkapkan hal seperti fetish kepada _teman_ mu, benar 'kan?

"Aku benar-benar ingin menciummu, Iwa-chan."

Sebelum Iwaizumi sempat membanting Oikawa ke sisi futon yang kosong, bibirnya sudah dipagut keras. _Tidak, tidak, tidak!_ Iwaizumi tak mau lagi menjadi seperti kemarin. Dirinya bukan mainan!

Oikawa sungguhan menciumnya. Jauh berbeda dari ciuman saat mabuk, kali ini ia lebih menginvasi. Berkali-kali ia memagut. Giginya mengigiti pelan bibir bawah Iwaizumi. Ia tau Oikawa tak seharusnya dituruti. Tapi Iwaizumi pada akhirnya membuka belahan bibirnya. Segera lidah Oikawa melanjutkan invasinya. Mereka memperebutkan dominansi. Saliva mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir. Meski tidak ingin melakukan ini, setidaknya karena insting Iwaizumi terus membalas. Keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah. _Ini sedikit terlalu panas_.

Realitas atau hanya persepsi, ciuman ini jauh lebih memabukkan dari yang sebelumnya. Mungkin karena ia terlalu memikirkan ini. Mungkin karena Oikawa jauh lebih dominan daripada yang sebelumnya. _Mungkin karena mereka sepenuhnya sadar._

Entah siapa yang lebih dulu menarik diri, yang jelas karena keduanya sudah kehabisan napas. Wajah mereka masih terlampau dekat. Benang saliva terputus dan jatuh. Sama-sama mengatur napas yang memburu. Saling memandang. Mungkin tidak ingin terpisahkan sedikitpun. Oikawa yang tampak membuat pergerakan pertama. Dan Iwaizumi tidak akan membiarkannya.

Dengan beberapa gerakan cepat, Iwaizumi membalik posisi dengan mudah. Ganti dialah yang menindih Oikawa. Sejujurnya ada perasaan puas ketika berhasil memerangkap seseorang di bawahnya. Yang terperangkap mungkin akan kesal atau setidaknya agak kecewa. Tapi reaksi Oikawa tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun di pikirannya.

Tersenyum tulus. Sudah lama tak tampak–atau memang ini senyum Oikawa yang paling murni sepanjang sejarah kebersamaan mereka. Pipinya sedikit terkembang karena senyum itu, ada semburat tipis di kedua sisinya. Bibirnya memerah dan permukaannya basah, tidak percaya bahwa pelakunya adalah Iwaizumi sendiri. Bola mata Oikawa begitu bening, hingga dirinya bisa melihat pantulan bayangan wajahnya di permukaan itu. Iwaizumi tersihir, entah yang keberapa kalinya.

Oikawa menangkup wajah Iwaizumi dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengecup pipinya perlahan sebelum berkata,

" _W-well_ , haruskah aku jujur? Ciumanmu bahkan jauh lebih baik dari yang kubayangkan, Iwa-chan."

 _Not to mention, It's the best one._

Baru kali ini Iwaizumi berpikir–secara sadar–bahwa Oikawa itu luar biasa manis. Lagi-lagi diluar dugaannya. Dia tampak salah tingkah. Pipinya makin bersemu merah. Iwaizumi tidak lagi bisa menahan impuls untuk tertawa. Memang Oikawa selalu melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya. Memodifikasi atau memanipulasi? Sama saja. Iwaizumi pasti jadi korbannya.

Selagi Iwaizumi tertawa geli karena tingkahnya, Oikawa yang sebenarnya ingin tertawa juga–tapi tidak mau, karena yang jadi bahan tertawaan adalah dirinya sendiri–dengan sengaja pengalungkan tangannya dan memeluk Iwaizumi. Ia menelusuri sedikit kontur punggung berotot itu. Tangannya yang satu lagi mengelus tengkuk dan rambut Iwaizumi. Tanpa menghentikan semua itu, Oikawa perlahan berujar,

"Aku haus. Kubuatkan teh ya. Akan kuceritakan semuanya."

Mana mungkin Iwaizumi bisa menolak keinginan Oikawa.

.

Mereka berbicara hanya dengan pandangan. Di atas kursi yang saling berseberangan. Oikawa yang melanjutkan menulis draft lagu. Iwaizumi yang menyesap teh dari mug keramik. Oikawa melempar asal kertas yang menurutnya cukup bagus. Iwaizumi mengikuti setiap pergerakannya.

Tidak ingin mengejar hal yang memang ingin diketahuinya. Terang saja Iwaizumi memang lebih suka ketika seseorang jujur dan terbuka padanya dengan kehendak mereka sendiri. Tapi ketika atmosfer pada Oikawa terlihat mulai berpindah, Iwaizumi tidak boleh membiarkannya.

"Orang berkata kau itu jenius karena mampu menguasai lebih dari 13 alat musik," Iwaizumi membereskan lembaran berisi not balok yang berceceran di lantai. Bergerak maju, hanya terpaut dua langkah dari Oikawa. Tatapan mereka beradu, "tapi bagiku kau idiot. Mana ada orang yang berlatih berjam-jam sehari hanya untuk penggemar imajiner. Kau bahkan hanya dapat sedikit penghasilan dari bermusik. Berhenti saja."

"Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi profesional dalam hobi bermusikku ini. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa mengelak, bermusik itu menyenangkan. Aku berusaha untuk diriku sendiri. Walaupun seseorang jenius mengalahkanku, pasti perlu waktu yang tidak sebentar." Senandung tipis muncul setelahnya.

"Aku tau kau mengumpat, kau pasti kesal karena KingofEDM belakangan ini semakin viral dibicarakan. Kau tidak bisa apa-apa melawan jenius dari lahir. Aku saja tak habis pikir karya sekompleks itu dihasilkan oleh seorang bocah baru akil baliq." Hiperbolis sebenarnya, Iwaizumi tidak tau umur aslinya. Kageyama sekarang sudah memasuki akhir tahun ketiganya di SMA, jadi dia tidak bisa dibilang bocah baru puber.

–Iwaizumi tidak perlu mengenal Oikawa selama bertahun-tahun hanya untuk dapat mengerti. Meski ia tau apa yang dikatakan, diekspresikan, dan dikonstruksi oleh Oikawa kepada dunia di luar dia nyaris seluruhnya bohong, Iwaizumi tetap bisa menangkap kejujuran yang ada di celah-celah kecil. Ada banyak sekali, di balik sosok pekerja keras yang jarinya kapalan karena senar biola.

Oikawa menggertakkan gigi beberapa kali. Ia meremas lembaran kertas draft komposisi lagu barunya. _Lagu mereka_. Pulpen bertinta biru muda dihantamkan ke lantai. Tembok berlapis poster usang band Visual Kei era 90-an jadi korban pelampiasan amarah.

"BOCAH SIALAN!"

Iwaizumi tidak bisa berbuat hal lain. Hanya menunggu.

Banyak cara untuk menumbuhkan kembali harapan. Iwaizumi bukan tipe orang yang dapat memberimu kalimat-kalimat bijak, kalimat penyemangat, atau sejenisnya. Jika Oikawa tidak mampu bangkit setelah mengetahui segala ketidakberdayaan dan ketidakmampuannya, maka Oikawa memang pantas untuk kalah. Menyerah saja.

Dia bergerak turun dari kursi. Tangan kirinya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Iwaizumi. Memaksa mereka berpindah ruangan. Kembali ke kamar Oikawa. Melihatnya yang langsung memeluk lutut ketika duduk di ujung futon, Iwaizumi tidak tau harus berkata apa. Sederhana, ia duduk di sampingnya. Menggenggam tangannya. Memberinya penguatan.

"Kau tau... Iwa-chan? Sebenarnya dia.. KingofEDM–atau Kageyama Tobio, adalah adik kelasku semasa SMP. Bahkan sebenarnya.. Aku sempat mempermainkan dia. Aku tau dia suka padaku–sebatas kekaguman tapi dia saat itu tidak tau bedanya."

Napasnya tercekat. Iwaizumi tidak ingin tau tentang hubungan mereka dulu. Tapi, tapi, jika dengan ia menjadi pendengar akan membuat Oikawa membaik. Ia bisa mengesampingkan perasaan ngilu yang membuat dadanya sesak.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa meraih di area rahang Iwaizumi, menelusuri perlahan garis tegas itu hingga ke belakang telinganya. Memaksanya terus menatap tepat di mata, "tidak perlu berpikiran sejauh itu. Aku murni membenci dia. Aku hanya ingin menghancurkan dia. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku menghancurkan diriku sendiri. Aku berlatih lebih keras dari siapapun. Aku pulang hingga larut malam. Aku jatuh. Ligamen robek. Aku masih memaksa berlatih. Hingga aku akhirnya benar-benar tidak bisa melompat."

"Mungkin jika kita bertemu lebih awal, Iwa-chan akan menghentikanku. Iwa-chan akan memarahiku. Atau mungkin akan langsung menghantamku. Aku memang keras kepala tapi kurasa Iwa-chan lah yang bisa mengendalikan itu. Kita memang belum lama ini bertemu. Dan aku sangat menyesali itu."

"Kau membuatku terdengar seperti orang yang bersalah disini." Iwaizumi tertawa getir. Oikawa hanya tersenyum tipis. Lengan Iwaizumi dipeluknya. Ia mulai mencondongkan berat tubuhnya kepada Iwaizumi.

"Bisakah kau bayangkan, dua orang yang paling kubenci; Ushiwaka dan Tobio, mereka sekarang juga ada di dunia musik? Ha, lucu sekali. Padahal aku sudah keluar dari lapangan, tapi aku masih harus dihantui oleh keberadaan mereka di tempat lain."

"Aku tidak tau alasan Tobio masuk ke bidang ini. Kalau Ushiwaka, kurasa dia ikut terseret Tendou, karena Tendou berhenti main voli setelah lulus SMA. Tapi Ushiwaka ada di genre yang berbeda dariku jadi aku tidak terlalu terganggu. Iwa-chan sudah dengan lagu barunya KingofEDM?"

Tentu saja Iwaizumi tau. Lagu itu jadi sangat viral di kalangan pemain _rhythm game._ Hampir setiap forum sedang membicarakan lagu itu. _Imprinting_. Segeralah benang merah semua perkara ini terlihat jelas.

Jelas sekali ini bukan persoalan Kageyama yang memang jadi bahan pembicaraan. Bukan hanya karena ketenaran karya-karya Kageyama. KingofEDM biasa berada pada genre yang tidak jauh dari drum & bass. Tipikan EDM ala barat yang disukai banyak orang. Tapi kali ini, dia mengkomposisikan lagu yang hampir satu genre dengan Oikawa. Hanya butuh waktu sekejap mata bagi dia untuk menyusul Oikawa. Padahal Iwaizumi tau, Oikawa berusaha mati-matian untuk bisa sampai di level ini.

Mereka tak lagi bertukar kata. Iwaizumi menarik Oikawa ke pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat. Membiarkan Oikawa mendengar degup jantungnya. Tidak akan membiarkan Oikawa lepas dari radius pandangnya. Sekali lagi memaafkan. Sekali lagi harus belajar. Oikawa Tooru adalah seseorang yang memalukan. Tetapi Iwaizumi Hajime lebih memalukan.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Oikawa Tooru. Caranya mengerucutkan bibir ketika dia sebal. Sifat manipulatifnya yang alami. Caranya memaksakan kehendak. Keegoisannya. Caranya memainkan ujung rambutnya ketika dia malu. Matanya yang berkilauan saat melihat film alien-alien kesukaannya. Sifat menyebalkannya.

Dan semua tentangnya.

.

"Iwa-chan, hari ini aku ada janji ketemuan dengan teman. Iwa-chan harus ikut, ya."

"Hah? Memang harus ikut ya. Males ah."

Oikawa berseru, "Jahat banget sih! Nanti kalau aku diculik orang, gimana?"

Tak perlu berpikir panjang, Iwaizumi melemparkan bantal leher yang tadi digunakannya. Telak mengenai jidat Oikawa.

"Aduh! Sebenarnya aku ada _project_ dengan mereka. Kali ini aku yang mengisi vokalnya! Ah, akhirnya ada yang memahami betapa merdunya suara Oikawa-san."

"Mati saja, _unkoyarou_."

"Geh!? Kemarin _kusoyarou_ , sekarang _unkoyarou_!?"

Oke, baru saja sampai di depan pintu tempat janjian Oikawa dan temannya, Iwaizumi sudah merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan. Mana ada janjian buat kerjaan, di bar, siang bolong?!

Memang nggak beres. Oikawa bukannya curiga atau apalah, dia dengan santainya mendorong pintu bar itu dan melenggang masuk. Dia celingukan mencari seseorang. Iwaizumi hanya mengekor di belakangnya.

Baru sedetik Iwaizumi duduk di kursi dekat counter. Seorang berambut berantakan–seperti bangun tidur–memicingkan mata ke arahnya. Tunggu, sepertinya kok pernah lihat orang itu. Dimana ya..

"Oya oya, siapa ini?"

DRUMMERNYA BRAIN & BLOOD!?

Kalem, Iwaizumi memang menggemari lagu mereka. Tapi tak pernah terpikir ia akan bisa bertemu secara off-stage dengannya. Apalagi kalau ternyata orang ini menyebalkan seperti Oikawa–

"Perkenalkan, yang gaya rambutnya mirip jambul ayam ini namanya Kuroo Tetsurou. Pernah lihat kan? Drummernya Brain & Blood." Oikawa menunjuk laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut sewarna hitam arang yang sedang menyeringai.

Telunjuknya berpindah ke orang yang satu lagi. Rambutnya lebih spektakuler lagi, warnanya silver? Atau putih? Dengan gradasi warna hitam di beberapa bagian rambutnya. "Kalau yang ini namanya Bokuto Koutarou, alias DJ Bokutowl."

"Aku Iwaizumi–atau BusyBeetle." Iwaizumi mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku suka musik karya bandmu. Perpaduan genre musik yang bagus, aku jarang tau ada yang mengkombinasikan metal dan musik simfoni. Dan hasilnya luar biasa."

Sesungguhnya tidak berlebihan. Iwaizumi sudah menggemari musik-musik karya dari Brain & Blood sejak setahun ini. Band dengan delapan orang member; 4 orang dengan instrumen modern, 3 orang dengan instrumen klasik, dan seorang vokalis yang memiliki _range_ suara dari yang rendah hingga yang sangat tinggi.

"Oikawa, temanmu ini benar-benar punya selera yang bagus," Kuroo menyeringai. Ia mengayun-ayunkan tangan Iwaizumi yang sedang berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Gak! Bandmu cuma punya composer yang sedikit berbakat. Selebihnya nggak bagus." Oikawa sewot. "Lagian Iwa-chan jahat banget. Kau tak pernah sedikitpun memuji karyaku!"

"Kita bisa jadi teman baik." Kuroo merangkul pundak Iwaizumi dan menyeringai ke arahnya. "Ya, tampaknya kau juga sering jadi korban drama Oikawa." Iwaizumi membalas seringai Kuroo.

"HEIHEIHEI, Kuroo! Jangan selingkuh!" Bokuto mendesak paksa celah di antara Iwaizumi dan Kuroo. "Eh belum kenalan denganku kan. Panggil saja Bokuto. Atau Bo saja juga tak apa."

"Jangan khawatir, kau akan selalu jadi _My Best Bro_." Kuroo memeluk sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Bokuto.

"Kuroo!"

"Bokuto!"

Lalu mereka kembali saling memeluk.

 _Well,_ apakah mereka _pasangan_? Memangnya ada yang sampai cemburu cuma karena sahabatnya merangkul orang lain–dengan jenis kelamin sama? Belum lagi pelukan Bokuto di pinggang Kuroo yang… _Way too intimate to be classified into platonic relationship_?

Iwaizumi terlalu serius berpikir hingga ia tidak sadar Oikawa sudah berada di sebelahnya. _Sebenarnya sedikit terlalu dekat_. Oikawa berbisik di telinga kirinya.

"Iwa-chan, abaikan saja dua orang ini. Mereka memang selalu sebodoh ini."

Iwaizumi berjengit mundur karena wajah Oikawa _memang_ terlalu dekat dengannya.

.

"Aku tidak tau seorang fansku menguntit, bahkan sampai di apartemenku. Sekarang mereka berbondong-bondong datang. Bahkan membuat tenda di sekitar. Aku tidak bisa pulang, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi masih sibuk merakit ulang amplifier yang tadi diperbaikinya. Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan dan merespon Oikawa yang sedang kebingungan. Setelah rampung memasang, Iwaizumi mengambil kabel jack yang akan menghubungkan gitar akustiknya dengan _port_ nya. Senyum tipis terbit saat suara berhasil dihasilkan kembali oleh amplifier itu. Kecepatannya memperbaiki sesuatu sudah naik signifikan.

"Aku menyesal sudah membuka topeng yang dulu kupakai saat manggung. Sekarang hidupku tidak akan tenang."

Oikawa mengeluarkan biolanya dari hardcase. Asal meletakkan wadah tersebut di salah satu sudut studio Iwaizumi. "Aku mau menyetem biola. Berikan kunci G, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi mengeluh, 'Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri dengan keyboard di depanmu itu?', tetapi ia tetap menggenjreng senar gitarnya dan memberi kunci G pada Oikawa. Orang macam apa yang bisa menyetem biola tanpa tuner. Oikawa menyetem dengan menyamakan kunci dengan instrumen lain, hanya dengan sekali atau dua kali dengar. "Lagi, Kunci D, E, dan A."

Setelah Oikawa tidak menuntut chord lagi, Iwaizumi fokus pada dunianya sendiri. Ia mengambil lembaran kertas dan sebuah pulpen, meletakkannya di meja kayu. Ia duduk di kursi lalu memangku gitar. Berbagai nada random mengudara, ia sedang mengeksplorasi. Mencoba mencari padanan nada yang sesuai dengan suasana lagu komposisinya.

Iwaizumi memperhatikan gelagat Oikawa. Dia tidak fokus seperti biasa, juga tidak berisik. Tatapannya kosong. Rasanya aneh sekali saat Oikawa yang biasanya berceloteh panjang lebar jadi mendadak diam. Mungkin dia sungguhan bingung akan pulang ke mana.

"Oikawa."

Ia tidak merespon. Jemari tangan kirinya masih menekan dawai biola. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menggerakkan busur. Barangkali ia melakukan semua itu tanpa kesadaran penuh, tapi suara yang beresonansi menciptakan melodi yang... Memang mengagumkan. Setidaknya bagi Iwaizumi. Teknik bermainnya lah yang paling dikaguminya diam-diam. Hampir setengah tahun orang ini mengacaukan hidupnya, membuatnya repot sekaligus kesal. Keberadaan Oikawa seperti merasuk dan jadi kebiasaan di hari-hari Iwaizumi. Ia sudah tidak bisa membayangkan ketiadaan si bodoh ini di masa depan. Mungkin membiarkan dia terus berada disisinya tidak akan terlalu buruk.

"Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal disini. Tapi kau harus bayar sewa, setidaknya pakai tenaga. Kau harus melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga; bersih-bersih, memasak, mencuci, dan seterusnya."

Oikawa menoleh secara _slow-motion_. Mulut membeo, Oikawa menjatuhkan busur biola yang tadi digenggamnya.

"Eh?"

.

Brain & Blood; anak-anak Nekoma. Kuroo sebagai drummer, Inuoka sebagai keyboardist, Lev sebagai bassist, Kenma dan Yaku sebagai violinis, Yamamoto sebagai vokalis, Kai sebagai cellist, dan Fukunaga sebagai gitaris. Nggak bisa membayangkan Yamamoto jadi vokalis? Kalian harus bisa, karena cuma dia yang cocok imagenya sama jenis suara vokalisnya Nocturne Moonrise.

DJ Bokutowl; Bokuto

.

IwaOi atau OiIwa? Why not both? *lalu author dilempar gara-gara gak jelas*

Ciao, author kurang ajar ini akhirnya nongol. Kapan terakhir kali daku menampakkan diri? Authornya bahkan sudah di semester yang sama dengan IwaOi di fiksi ini. Iya, semester empat. Dan semester ini akan memakan daku hidup-hidup. *ugly sobs*

 _I'm not a fan of angst or hurt/comfort_. Seriusan daku gatau gimana bikinnya. Maafkan saya. Konflik? Tidak akan ada konflik eksplisit disini. _I made every conflict into one type; psychological_.

Terima kasih sudah membaca (juga yang nge-review, nge-fav, nge-follow)! Feedback, if u don't mind? Jangan ragu buat ungkapin kesan-pesan kalian. Selalu daku tunggu~ Selamat hari IwaOi untuk kalian. April mop juga sih wwwwwww

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Ciao!

.

.

.

01.04.2017 | white poppies, furo.


End file.
